Sudden Love
by chess sy
Summary: "Apa kau lupa? kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaga Sakura untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu." /SasuSaku - GaaSaku Fic / Mind to Read & REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1 : First Love

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Kali ini, aku tengah terduduk menanti kemunculannya di sudut ruang sekolah. Dia, dia yang selalu kutunggu, dia yang kemunculannya tak pernah terduga.

Gaara .

Kupastikan semua orang yang melihatnya akan berdecis kagum dan bahkan mengernyit, menganggap Tuhan begitu tak adil karena memberikan segala kesempurnaan pada mahluk ini. Dia... sempurna, begitu sempurna.

Aku berkata seperti ini tentu saja bukan karena dia pacarku. Ah yaa, dia pacar_**-KU**_!

Ah, bangga sekali rasanya mengatakan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Terkesan arogan memang, tapi itulah yang ia katakan padaku. Menjadi sang terpilih, itulah julukanku kini. Arrgh, benci rasanya mengingat bahwa semua orang mulai mencibir dan mempertanyakan padaku, bagaimana gadis biasa sepetiku bisa menjadi kekasihnya? Apa yang Gaara lihat padaku? Well, jangan tanya, aku tak pernah tau jawabannya.

Kini fikiranku tengah melayang, meraba dan menjelajah fikiran tentangnya. Menerawang jauh kedalam alam bawah sadar. Aku melamun, sampai...

_**Csss**_

Suara kamera lengkap dengan _blitz_ yang terpancar membangunkanku dari lamunan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, kini laki-laki itu berdiri di depanku, tersenyum, mengelitik.

"Untuk koleksi pribadiku." jelasnya. Ia memberikanku senyuman nakalnya.

"Oh tidaaaaak! Berikan padaku fotonyaa!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Hmm Memangnya salah jika aku menyimpan foto gadisku sendiri?"

"Bukan begituu, hanya saja fotonya... ah, kau memfotoku tanpa seijinku. Pasti wajahku tampak... ah tidak-tidak, pokonya kembalikan! Kumohooon." aku berusaha merebut kamera yang ada ditangannya yang kini ia acungkan keatas. Tapi yah, nihil. Dia terlalu tinggi atau mungkin aku yang terlalu pendek. Yang jelas, aku tak bisa menggapainya.

"Hmmm?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya. "kalau kubilang tak mau, bagaimana?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang tak biasa, dengan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi. Jelas ia tengah ingin mengodaku.

"Hmm itu hmm Ka-kalau kau mmmh mau fotoku, bisa aku berikan foto yang lain. Mm ii i itu, anu loh, foto-foto _snapshot_mu itu mebuatku terlihat konyol, tau? huff."

**_Dag dig dug dag dig dug_**

Susah payah aku menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Kami-sama, kenapa dia begitu tampan.

"Maaf nona, tapi anda memang konyol! Bukan terlihat" lagi-lagi ia menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya padaku.

"Huh jahat sekali kau." Aku mengerutkan bibirku, kesal. Ia memperbesar jarak kami, dan membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Hmm...tapi aku suka. Jadi mau bagaimanalagi haha." dia tersenyum setengah tertawa. Tentu saja perkataanya praktis mebuatku tampak seperti kepiting rebus. "Dengar, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang menjadi konyol di depanku. Jadi, boleh kan aku menyimpannya nona?"

"Mmmmhh mmhh ya ya yaa. Terserah kau sajalah." aku menjawab dengan raut wajah terpaksa. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Itulah dia dengan sejuta pesona yang tak tertolak.

Dia kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang jelas berbeda. Senyuman yang hanya ia berikan padaku. Ia menariku mendekat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundaku, dengan kedua tangan yang dilingkarkan pada pinggangku.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu Sakura" bisiknya. Ya tuhan, jantungku berdegub hebat mendengarnya, kukira aku tak kan pernah terbiasa dengan ini. Hmm nyaman sekali rasanya berada dalam pelukannya. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus menerima hinaan, cacian dan pandangan tak senang dari para gadis, selama aku bisa bersama Gaara seperti ini.

"Sasuke, kau lihat itu? Kekekekekek." suara kikihan menyadarkanku akan kehadiran seseorang. Sosok yang tak asing lagi, Naruto. Ia terkekeh-kekeh, menanggapi apa yang ia lihat. Gaara menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mendecih kemudian menunduk, kesal.

"Aaa... Aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat! Bagaimana bisa kau, seorang GAA-RA, berkata semanis itu pada seorang gadis," Naruto tertawa geli. "benar-benar pemandangan yang luaaar biasyaa hahaha."

Gaara tak menanggapinya. Sasuke yang juga ada disana, hanya diam memperhatikan, dengan tawa tertahan. Aku sendiri memutar-mutar kedua bola mataku, salah tingkah.

"Ii itu tadi Hmm tadi tidak..."

"Biarkan saja dia sayang, jangan hiraukan!" Dengan suara lembut dan tenang, Gaara memotong ucapanku.

"SA-YANG?" Naruto mengulangi apa yang Gaara katakan. "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Hahahaha."

Lengkap sudah kepuasan yang Naruto dapatkan hari ini. Tapi tunggu, 'sa-sayang?' Gaara bilang apa tadi? Sayang? dia memanggilku sayang di depan teman-temannya?

_**DEG**_

Jantungku terpompa kencang.

"Ya? Kenapa?" Gaara memberikan tatapan tak senangnya. Tajam, begitu tajam. Membuat Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tawa yang tadi membahana itu kini lebih terdengar seperti suara anak kucing yang mengernyit, tertahan. Miris.

**_Gleek_**

Ia menelan ludah.

"Ya sudah, maaf maaf deh. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu Gaara. Kami akan pergi kok. Maaf yaaa. Jangan marah seperti itu dong! Kau tak mau kan ketampananmu itu tertandingi olehku hanya karena raut wajah iblis penuh amarah seperti itu kan? Iya kaaan?" ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Gaara mengernyit, memandang Naruto iba. Iba dengan hayalan, fantasi dan obsesi Naruto akan dirinya yang menjadi tampan. Maklumlah, ia begitu karena dia hidup selam 3 tahun dibawah bayang-bayang dua orang lelaki paling tampan di sekolah, Gaara dan Sasuke.

Ia menepuk bahu Gaara dengan tenaga super, diiringi dengan senyuman kuda sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar menjauh, yang kemudian diikuti oleh sosok yang satunya.

Sasuke sempat berhenti sebentar ketika melewati kami. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arahku, sebelum berkata...

"Kufikir kau tak benar-benar tertarik padanya, Gaara?"

_**Deg**_

Apa se tak lazim itu Gaara menyukaiku?

Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Kau tahu? Yang tadi itu adalah kalimat pertama yang aku dengar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha. Ia memang tidak pernah bicara, setahuku, seperti orang bisu. Jika tahu akan begitu menyakitkan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia benar-benar bisu.

Aku menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Kesal, sedih, malu, kecewa. Semua tercampur aduk. Gaara memperhatikanku. Ia menariku mendekat dan menggengam tanganku erat.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan mereka" ucapnya lembut.

Hmm Gaara...

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

Hari ini cuaca sedikit tidak bersahabat. Walaupun kehadirannya sangat dibutuhkan, namun sepertinya sang raja siang tak lekas terlihat keberadaannya. Ia seakan tengah bersembunyi dalam buntalan halus raksasa di atas sana. Mendung, tak cerah. Begitulah adanya, namun tidak bagi para siswi Konoha High School. Bagi mereka, matahari tengah bersinar, sangat terik. Menyinarkan energi bagi tiap pelihat.

"Sasukeeeeeee! Aaah you're so hot babee!" teriak seorang gadis yang tengah asik menyemangati sumber energi pengganti matahari itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hari itu tengah digelar kejuaraan basket, dan yah Sasuke tentu saja tergabung di dalamnya.

"Sasuke, kyaaaaaaa!" triakan para gadis sangat menderuh, memekakan telinga. Tidak terkecuali bagi Sasuke.

"Tch, gadis-gadis bodoh! mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!" gumamnya kesal.

Teriakan terasa semakin menggema ketika Naruto berhasil menambahkan poin bagi KHS. Ia berlari setengah kesetanan dengan gaya berlebihan karena intensitas kebanggaan pada dirinya yang melampaui batas. Ditambah lagi ketika ia mendengar suara pluit yang menandakan bahwa poinya menjadi penutup kemenangan mereka.

"Sasukeee! Kau hebaaaat."

"Sasukeeee! you're the herooo."

"Aaaa Sasukeee."

"Marry meee Sasukee!"

Sorakan para siswi konoha kian menderu.

"Apa-apaan ini haaah? Aku yang mencetak _score_, tapi kenapa nama si pantat ayam yang dielu-elukan? Kalian para gadis, bodoh ato apa HAAAH?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Gaaraaa, my beibeh, dimana kau?" suara seorang gadis menambahkan kegaduhan.

"Tch, bahkan nama Gaara yang sosoknya tak adapun ikut andil dalam kegaduhan! Siaaaaal!" tambah Naruto, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

**Sudden Love**

**.**

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? seusai pertandingan ia harus menghadiri pesta kemenangan yang diadakan oleh gurunya, Kakashi. Sasuke tak bisa menolak, setelah Kakashi sensei mengancamnya. Minggu lalu, Sasuke tertangkap basah tengah membaca buku icha-icha disudut sekolah. Ancaman terbesarnya adalah jika Kakashi sensei membeberkannya pada orang sekitar. Apa kata dunia?

"_MEET and GREET_ dengan fans akan menaikan pamor tim basket kita." ucap Kakashi. Benar-benar tak masuk akal fikirnya. Tentu saja bukan karena itu, alasan sebenarnya adalah gurunya itu ingin mencari keuntungan dengan menggunakan Sasuke. Dengan kehadirannya, akan menarik banyak gadis yang hadir dalam pesta kecilnya itu. '_**Daun muda'**,_ bukankah itu yang gurunya cari? _pevert_!

"_You're the only hope Sasuke_. Gaara tak bisa hadir, jika kau tak hadir juga, habislah pestaku. Mungkin malam ini akan terasa seperti kuburan dibanding pesta" jelas Kakashi seusai pesta.

'Benar-benar merepotkan' fikirnya.

Berpesta dengan para gadis cantik seperti itu bukan tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, tentu saja tidak. Dia menikmati momen ketika ia bertemu, berkenalan, bertukar cerita dengan beberapa gadis yang menarik baginya. Hanya saja, gadis yang lainnya menyusahkan dan menjengkelkan. Sasuke tidak seperti Gaara yang jelas-jelas menampakan rasa ketidak tertarikan pada lawan jenis. Walau akhirnya Sasuke tahu bahwa Gaara juga ternyata lelaki normal. Tidak! Tidak normal. Faktanya adalah Gaara sama digilainya oleh para gadis dengan dirinya, namun ketertarikan pada Sakuralah yang membuatnya tidak normal. 'Sakura memang tidak buruk, ya lumayan', fikirnya. Hanya saja ada gadis bernilai 9 kenapa memilih gadis bernilai 7?

.

.

.

**Sudden Love**

**.**

Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Ia memarkirkan cadilac merahnya sembarang dan bergegas masuk ke istananya.

"Hn melelahkan." gumamnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang sesaat setelah ia sampai diruang privasinya itu. Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

_**Incoming Call**_

_**Gaara (mobile) +81-80-xxxx-xxxx**_

Ia mengangkat teleponnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu kali ini."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah aku menitipkan sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau menjaganya?"

"Hn."

"Jika aku memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu, bisakah?"

"Apa?"

"Kali ini aku perlu kau untuk berjanji."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Berjanjilah!"

"Baiklah."

"Apa?"

"A-KU BER-JAN-JI"

"Terimakasih. Dengar, aku punya masalah. Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Malam ini aku akan terbang ke Suna. Untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Aku sudah mengurusi berkas-berkas kepindahanku. Untuk itu, aku ingin menitipkan Sakura. Jaga dia. Setidaknya sampai ia mendapatkan penggantiku."

"Kau gila? Aku? Yang benar saja!"

"Kau mau aku meminta Naruto? Yang benar saja. Otaku masih berfungsi Teme. Dengar, fans gilaku yang juga fansmu beberapa kali mencoba melukai Sakura. Setidaknya kau harus menjamin Sakura aman."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau memintaku menjaga ibu dan adikmu! Tch, kau fikir aku panti asuhan?"

"Kau sudah berjanji. Kau hanya perlu mengurusi dan mengawasi gadis-gadismu itu agar tidak melukainya lagi! Itu saja."

"Hn."

"Satu lagi, dihari ulangtahunya nanti. Bisakah kau belikan boneka babi untuknya?"

"Boneka? Yang benar saja! Dari puluhan gadis yang kupacari, aku tak pernah memberikan hal menjijikan seperti itu! Niatpun tidak! Kau benar-be.."

"28 maret. Terimakasih."

_**Tuuuuut tuuuuuut**_

Gaara memutuskan sambungan teleponfonya sepihak.

"Tch, sial." gerutunya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's Note_ (_A/N)_**

fic nya, gaje ya? Jelek ya? Abal kan? Parah kan?

Maaf ya, ga maksud bikin mood reader rusak gara-gara baca fic ini ko :( swear *ngaku duluan sebelum di kritik* hehe

Jika berkenan ripyuu yaa, supaya tau keep ato delete

Kritik, saran, flame boleh, tapi jangan sadis yaa *takut*

Saya baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya :) *ngebungkuk*


	2. Chapter 2 : The annoying Uchiha

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>SUDDEN LOVE<strong>

.

**-Flash Back-**

"Ikutlah denganku ke Suna Sakura!"

"Aku tak bisa Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku, adiku, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya."

"Jika memang harus, aku sama sekali tak keberatan untuk membawa mereka ke Suna."

"Itu konyol! Kau lupa kami itu siapa? Ayahku hanya seorang pegawai rendahan. Itupun sudah beruntung." Sakura menghela nafasnya gusar. "Hidup di Suna itu takan semudah di Konoha. Apa yang bisa kami harapkan?""

"Justru itu. Ayahmu sudah tidak muda lagi. Beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin hidupmu akan lebih sulit daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan. Kau tahu bukan? aku masih sangat mampu untuk membiayai kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak ada."

"Tentu saja ada."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan gadisku, itu saja"

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan keaadaan ayahmmu sekarang. Dia membutuhkanmu. Pulanglah ke Suna. Dan berhenti mencemaskanku!"

Hening.

"Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu, begitu juga kau."

"Begitukah?" Gaara memandang tajam, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Susah payah aku memutar otaku untuk mencari cara agar tetap bisa bersamamu, dan kau? kau dengan mudahnya bicara seperti itu padaku Sakura?' batinnya.

Diam.

Gaara menunggu sosok didepannya untuk bicara, bicara bahwa yang yang ia katakan itu tidak benar. Bahwa Sakura akan ikut bersamanya ke Suna. Tapi, sosok tersebut tak kunjung mengeluarkan katanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Semoga..." Gaara mendengus pelan disela-sela pembicaraannya "semoga saja apa yang kau katakan itu benar Haruno" ucapnya tajam, penuh kepahitan.

'Tidak, tidak Gaara. Bukan seperti itu. Kau tak boleh pergi meninggalkanku. Tak boleh!' Batinnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jelas sekali terpancar semburat rasa kekecewaan dari wajah tampannya.

Sakura sendiri mematung di posisinya. Berusaha menggerakan bibirnya yang berubah kelu.

Satu senti saja Gaara lebih mendekat, mungkin Gaara akan merasakan getaran hebat tubuh kecil gadisnya itu. Namun, betapa tergoncangnya Sakura, sayangnya tak bisa Gaara rasakan.

Merasa bersalah? Tentu, sangat. Hanya saja Sakura bingung, ia tak tahu dan tak mengerti, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tentu saja ingin bersama Gaara, tentu. Tapi bukankah membebankan dirinya dan keluarganya pada Gaara juga salah?

Sedetik kemudian Gaara berbalik, membelakangi Sakura. Bola mata **_sea green_** itu kini menerawang jauh kedepan dalam kekosongan. Satu menit sudah ia bertahan dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, diam, tak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura.

'Tidak Gaara kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku bohong! Bohong!'

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Tapi tak bisa, tetap tak bisa.

Batin Sakura kini berkecamuk, ketakutan, seiring Gaara yang tengah melangkah meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Tunggu Gaara!" panggil Sakura dengan nada yang tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? kini dadanya sesak, begitu sesak. Dengan susah payah ia menahan air mata yang meronta-ronta, mendesak keluar dari pelipisnya.

Gaara kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. Tentu saja, berharap bahwa kini Sakuranya benar-benar menarik ucapannya.

"Maaf." ucap Sakura, dengan suara lemah.

'Maaf?' batinnya mengeluh. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura?

Ia diam seribu bahasa, memperhatikan sosok itu menjauh perlahan meninggalkannya dari belakang. Sakit rasanya membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

'Gaara...'

Tubuh yang bergetar itu kini merasakan lemas yang tak terkira. Bahkan kini lututnya tak bisa menopang lagi tubuh kecilnya itu. Ia jatuh, berlutut, terkulai lemas, diiringi isakan yang kini tak bisa ia bendung.

'Gaara, maafkan aku.'

'Maaf...'

.

.

.

**-end of flash back-**

**.**

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat seisi sekolah tahu akan kabar putusnya hubungan Gaara dan Sakura. Dalam hitungan jam, kabar itu kini telah menjadi buah bibir terhangat sepanjang masa.

'Ditinggikan, lantas dijatuhkan'. Itulah anggapan orang. Mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, 'Sang itik nan buruk rupa kini di-cam-pa-kan'.

Ada yang iba, namun banyak juga yang menertawakan. Apapun itu, keduanya menyedihkan.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Gaara, dan selama itu jugalah Sakura tak kunjung terlihat disekolah.

Belum hilang kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya selepas kepergiaan Gaara. Rasanya ia tak siap, dan tak akan siap untuk menghadapi cobaan yang ia akan temui dari penghuni KHS, terutama kaum hawa.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini _forehead_?" bentak Ino.

Sakura menggerling.

"Kau fikir kau bisa menghindar seperti ini selamanya haah?" semakin menggebu-gebu saja Ino berbicara. "Mengasingkan diri seperti ini! Apa untungnya? Bodoh! Rupanya otakmu tak selebar jidatmu Sakura."

"Hey apa maksud mu berkata seperti itu? Aku tak bodoh. Enak saja!" jawabnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayok sekolah! Pakai otakumu yang ka-ta-nya pintar itu!"

Kesal sekali Sakura mendengar ocehan teman baiknya itu. Tapi apa yang Ino katakan itu dirasa ada benarnya. Ditambah lagi esok adalah hari dimulainya ujian.

.

.

Hari ini, hari keempat setelah Gaara pergi. Mau tak mau, Ia harus memantapkan diri untuk datang kesekolah. Dan benar saja, musibah menantinya...

Pagi itu, ia tengah mengayuh sepeda _pink _nya ketika Karin sang ratu merecok, beserta geng cantiknya mengikutinya dari belakang.

_**Teeeet teeeettttt**_

Karin membunyikan klakson mobilnya, jelas dengan sengaja.

"Minggir bodoh!" teriaknya dari dalam mobilnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Sakura tak menggubrisnya. Ia memang kini sudah berada dijalur dimana seharusnya ia berada. Karin jelas tengah sengaja ingin mempermainkan dan memperolok-oloknya.

"Hey kau sudah gila ya? Apa mungkin otakmu sudah tak waras lagi ya setelah Gaara men-cam-pa-kan-mu? Tch!"

_**Deg**_

Sakura mengernyit. Mendengar itu, rasanya seperti ada yang meninju jantungnya. Namun ia tetap diam, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan.

"Heh! Kau budek! Berani kau ya gadis kampung! Awas kau" teriaknya kesal.

_**Bbbbbmmmmmm bmmmmm...ngnnnnngeeeeng**_

Karin menginjak pedal gas kencang, hampir menyeret Sakura dari sisi kanannya.

_**Brakkk**_

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, sampai ia terjatuh dari sepedanya.

'Ouch.'

Belum sempat ia sadar, dan terbangun dari posisinya. Sebuah mobil mewah lainnya melaju kencang disisinya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, penumpangnya juga menumpahkan air pekat, seperti jus dari dalam mobil.

"Hahaha, rasakan kau jidaat!" ejek si penumpang. Mereka gadis-gadis cantik yang tentu saja merupakan teman sejawat Karin.

Sakura berusaha mengendalikan nafas dan jantungnya. Jelas Ia kini masih merasa terguncang. Jika saja Sakura mengidap penyakit jantung, mungkin kini ia sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Ia tertegun, sejenak meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya dan yang akan terjadi lagi nantinya.

'Hmm ini baru awal.' keluhnya dalam hati, sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

Ia kemudian dengan susah payah bangun dari posisinya, dan menarik sepedanya menepi.

Ia melihat dirinya, dengan seragam yang kini berlumur cairan berwarna _pink_, juga keselilingnya, melihat tas yang isinya berserakan dijalanan. ingin rasanya ia teriak dan menangis, namun tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Ia cukup kuat, setidaknya untuk menahan atau menunda air matanya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang membungkuk, memungut satu persatu isi tasnya, ketika ia mendengar deru suara mobil lainnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti di belakangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati sebuah mobil Cadillac merah yang terpakir, tepat dibelakangnya.

Perlahan jendela mobil diturunkan. Ia melihat sosok tegap nan arogan, dengan arah pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Rambut raven yang mencuat keatas meyakinkan siapa pemilik mobil itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang dia...

Uchiha Sasuke.

'Apa yang ia lakukan disini?' gumamnya heran. Tak mau terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Sakura kini berusaha menutupi kotoran di bajunya dengan tasnya, mendekapnya erat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hmm apa kau? Kenapa lihat-lihat?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu.

Sasuke mengernyit. Matanya kini memperhatihan sekujur tubuh sakura, _onyx_nya bergerak dari atas, menyusur kebawah. Satu kata, '_menyedihkan'_.

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya, seringai lebih tepatnya.

"Hey kau! Sudah kubilang, jangan lihat-lihaaat !" Suara melengkingnya kini benar-benar ia keluarkan.

"Tch," kali ini Sasuke mendecis. 'percaya diri sekali kau bocah.' gumaman pelan yang masih jelas terdengar.

Sakura berbalik, entah karena kesal atau... malu.

"Masuklah!"

"Apa? "

"Kubilang masuklah!"

"Kau mau apa?" Sakura memutar kepalanya.

"Aku mau kau masuk kedalam mobilku" bentaknya datar.

Sakura mendelik kesal.

'Aku tahu, maksudku..."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Menatap Sakura dengan _death glare_nya. _Onyx_ itu seakan berkata 'Diam! Dan masuk!". Percayalah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik, ngeri.

Sakura lantas menarik kembali lehernya, menunduk, _emerald_nya menghindari sang _onyx_.

"Hmm," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya , 'apa sebenarnya maunya.'

Cukup lama Sasuke dibuat menunggu, sampai akhirnya Sakura berkata...

"Aku,"

"Hn?"

"TI-DAK MA-U! Huh" jawabnya enteng.

Kesal, jengkel, marah, murka. Ya, Sasuke kini murka.

Bagaimana tidak? Diluar sana, ada beribu-ribu gadis yang berharap, berlomba-lomba memohon, meminta, agar pemuda ini membawanya ke dalam mobilnya, dan Sakura? Sadar atau tak sadar, secara tidak langsung, Ia baru saja menginjak harga diri sang Uchiha ini.

Kalian tahu? Apa yang Sasuke sebenarnya lakukan adalah semata-mata untuk memenuhi janji konyolnya terhadap Gaara. Melihat Sakura dipermainkan dan diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh Karin membuatnya sedikit...iba, sedikit. Maunya tak peduli, tapi apa daya, janji adalah janji. Tapi, kalau sudah begini, ceritanya sudah dan akan sangat berbeda.

"Baiklah," ucapnya santai, jelas ada sesuatu yang tengah ia sembunyikan. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "kalau begitu minggir!" Ia memundurkan mobilnya beberapa meter, seperti tengah mengambil ancang-ancang.

_**Ngggg nnnngggg**_

Suara pedal gas mobil yang jelas sengaja tengah dipermainkan.

"Minggir! Atau..."

'Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sedang bermain-main' fikirnya resah, Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri, menjauhi jalan.

Dan benar saja...

_**Brukkk**_

Sasuke menabrak jatuh sepeda kecil didepannya.

"Heeey! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau.."

"Ups, maaf, aku... sengaja. Maaf yaa, nanti akan kuganti yang baru sepeda ontel mu itu." Jawabnya enteng. Ia menyunginggkan seringainya.

"Oh iya, tadi kau menolak pergi bersamaku ke sekolah ya? haduu sayang sekali, padahal masih beberapa kilometer lagi baru kita sampai sekolah. Memangnya kau tak apa jika harus berjalan kaki seperti itu? Lagipula 15 menit lagi masuk loh, setahuku sekolah tidak memberikan keringanan ataupun susulan untuk Ujian Tengah Semester kali ini...Selamat yah!"

Kesal-sekesal-kesalnya, mau murka tapi bagaimana, bisa-bisa si pantat ayam ini benar-benar melindasnya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

Satu hal yang kini tersingkap,

'Jadi selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura bisu?'

Sasuke yang ia tahu 'irit' mengeluarkan kata ternyata...

Dengan lancarnya dia mengeluarkan kata demi kata untuk memperolok-oloknya.

'Bedebah!' fikirnya.

"Hn, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat, aku sih tak mau terlambat. Kau yakin tak mau ikut? Oh ya tentu saja kau yakin, baiklah, aku tak mau memaksa.. Dah ya!" puas, wajahnya tampannya kini memancarkan seringai kepuasan.

Sulit untuk digambarkan seperti apa raut wajah Sakura kini dan betapa puasnya Sasuke melihatnya.

"Saaas, tu tunggu! Hmm, sepertinya aku berubah fikiran. Aku..."

_Well_, sepertinya kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya Sakura ucapkan. Tak perlu dijelaskan, terlalu hina bagi Sakura untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Yang jelas, itu terpaksa.

.

.

.

**SUDEN LOVE**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan yang Sakura lakukan adalah merutuk, menggumam tak jelas. Ia kesal, tapi tak berani mengatakannya, bagaimanapun ia tak mau ditelantarkan dijalanan.

Sasuke sendiri, dalam diam rupanya memperhatikan. Cara Sakura mendengus kesal, menggumam atau ketika Sakura mengerucutkan ucung bibirnya. Itu semua memiliki makna hiburan tersendiri baginya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya. Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, heran.

"Sudah sana keluar! Dan ingat, aku tak mau kau terlihat turun dari mobilku oleh si-a-pa-pun! mengerti? "

"Hah?"

"..."

"Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sudah menghancurkan sepedaku, menggangu hariku, beraninya kau mengataiku. Dengar ya tuan muda. Kalau bukan karena aku terlambat, aku juga tak mau naik mobil mewahmu!"

"Hn."

"Dan dengar lagi! Mengenai sepedaku, kau sudah bilang akan menggantinya. Jadi ganti segera, atau kutuntut kau atas kasus perusakan sepeda."

"..."

"Dan dengar untuk yang ketiga kalinya! Urusan kita belum selesaaaai!.

_**Brukk**_

Suara hentakan pintu mobil yang keras menyertai kepergian Sakura dari mobil itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, mengamati sosok itu berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum sendiri menanggapi apa yang ia lihat. Baru kali ini ada yang berani membentaknya. Harusnya ia marah, tapi entah kenapa ia malah begitu senang. Baginya ini hal baru, berbeda dan menyenangkan.

'Kufikir aku mulai mengerti kenapa Gaara menyukainya. Hn, dan mulai sekarang aku akan mencari tahu sisanya.'

.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

Sesuai dugaanya, yang tadi itu barulah awal.

1 Maret. Sakura akan terus mengingat tanggal ini. Anggaplah hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ada.

Seharian penuh ia ditembaki cacian dan cemoohan. Bukan cemoohan bernada sirik seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan dulu ketika masih bersama Gaara. Tapi cemoohan bertema _pencampakan_.

"Sudah kubilang, sekali itik ya itik. Mana bisa menjadi angsa."

"Dari awal memang bisa dipastikan, kau hanya dijadikan mainan murahan oleh Gaara. Pantas saja kau ditinggalkan."

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih Saku, kau memang tak pantas untuk Gaara."

Itulah sebagian dari puluhan ocehan yang menyambut kedatangannya di sekolah setelah sekian lama absen. Sambutan yang meriah bukan?

Sedih? tentu.

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika tak lihai menyembunyikan kesedihan. Sekalipun ia tersakiti, ia bisa dengan acuhnya berlagak tak peduli. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Gaara. Membohongi perasaan, itu ahlinya. Lain dimulut lain dihati, itulah Sakura.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, rasanya hari ini jam berputar lebih lambat dari biasanya. Detik demi detik lebih terasa seperti menit menjangkau menit. Me le lah kan.

Ditambah lagi dengan telinganya yang terasa panas sepanjang hari.

Ini gila dan aneh.

Semua orang yang ia temui seakan terjangkit penyakit gatal bibir secara tiba-tiba jika tidak mengeluarkan hinaan atau cacian untuknya.

'Ayah, aku ingin pulang!' dengusnya pelan, disela-sela ujiannya.

.

.

.

Jam kosong tiba, segera ia berlari menjauhi kerumunan kaum hawa, mencari tempat pengasingan disudut sekolah, tempat ia biasa melamun.

Ia memutar emeraldnya ke sekeliling, memastikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar sendiri di tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di atas kursi yang lebih tampak seperti meja.

"Melelahkan."

Ia mendengus beberapa kali, sebelum menundukan kepalanya.

"Kami-sama, kapan semua ini akan berakhir? " gumamnya pelan, sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia kini berusaha mengumpulkan memori, yang bisa ia yang ia simpan dalam benaknya yang bisa membuatnya sejenak melupakan kesedihan.

"Orang-orang yang memandangmu rendah adalah orang-orang yang buta dan bodoh. Tak bisa membedakan mana berlian dan kerikil. Untunglah aku cukup beruntung menemukan berlian itu. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Bisakah kau menutup telingamu untuk mereka dan hanya mendengarkanku?"

'Gaara...'

Sakura terbangun dalam lamunanya untuk sedetik, kemudian menutup matanya kembali. Dalam diam, Sakura mengulangi kata demi kata yang Gaara selalu ucapkan padanya itu.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menutup telingaku lagi Gaara. Tolong aku!" ia menggumam pelan.

"Kau tau? rasanya sakit sekali." Entah kenapa, tapi kini Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya setiap kali Gaara dalam fikirannya. Setetes air mata keluar dari emeraldnya, jatuh menulusuri kulit halusnya. Ia menangis dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup.

Sakura tak menyadari, bahwa kini ia sudah tak sendiri ditempat itu. Sepasang bola mata kini tengah memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

"Disini rupanya kau Sakura" tanya Ino dengan nada tingginya, yang jelas tak enak didengar.

"Hn."

"Sedang apa kau? Melamun?" Ada nada yang tak biasa dalam kalimat akhirnya.

"Hn."

"Hidupmu yang jelas sudah sangat malang itu tak usah kau ratapi lagi lah. SA-DAR! Kau tak tahu betapa buruknya rupa wajahmu sekarang sih? Coba sana bercermin. Hiiii." Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik berdebat dengan goblin, jadi bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Apa? Goblin? Kau fikir aku setan? Jin? Jembalang? Enak saja kau dedemit."

"Berisik!"

"Hmm, sedih sekali rasanya melihat temanku yang satu ini. Sak..."

"DIAAAAAM!"

"Oke oke, aku akan diam. Tapi biasakah kau tidak mengisolasi dirimu seperti ini Sak? Aku sebagai satu-satunya temanmu kan khawatir."

"Ya ya yaaa."

"Ini makanlah," Ino menyodorkan satu kotak bekal makanan "kau belum sempat makan kan? Ambilah, aku sudah kenyang dengan roti-roti yang Tenten jejalkan, ah sayang sekali kau tadi tak ikut makan. Enak loh. Ini untukmu saja ya?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap kedua bola mata yang berada tepat dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau? mendongak seperti itu? pamer jidat ?" tanya Ino, heran. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Terimakasih, yah?" kini ia menyunggingkan senyuman perdananya.

"Hmm."

"Walaupun kau sering menyebalkan dan berwajah seperti babi, tapi kau baik padaku Ino."

"Aa aaaah kau bisa saja Sakura, jadi malyuu. Hahaha."

"Walau jarang sih."

"Sial."

"Haha, aku sayang padamu Inoo. Terima kasih yaaa." Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga Sakuraaa." Ino membalas pelukanya tak kalah erat, bahkan sampai terasa melilit (?).

"Sudah-sudah, makan sana! Aku tahu kau kelaparan."

"Kau memang tahu aku dengan baik Ino. Baiklah, jika kau memaksa, haha." candanya.

Satu hal yang masih bisa ia syukuri di hari itu adalah, setidaknya masih ada Ino untuknya.

"Oh iya, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Ada urusan apa kau tadi bersama Sasuke? Kau tak ada niat untuk menggebet pangeran kedua kan?"

"Uhuuk"

Sakura tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja Ino lontarkan. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' gumamnya heran.

"Aa a-apa maksudmu?"

"Perlu ya pura-pura tak tahu?"

"Bukan bukan, bukan begitu. Ii i tu tadi, anu loh, tadi pagi sepedaku rusak, ya rusak. Jadi terpaksa, aku ikut pergi bersamanya, kebetulan."

"APA? Kau tadi ke sekolah juga diantar Sasuke?"

"Ssssssttt, kenapa harus berteriak sih!"

"Kau..."

"Sssst haduuu, ceritanya panjang, ini tak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Nanti akan kuceritakan."

"Oke. Lalu jelaskan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan tadi disini?"

"Tadi? Disini? Apa?"

"Pura-pura lagi."

"Tidak, aku memang tidak mengerti."

"Aku bertemu Sasuke didepan pintu lorong itu, sepertinya ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini. Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ada urusan apa?"

"Apa? Sasuke tadi, Apa? Kesini?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Dia menguntit dan mengintipku begitu?"

**_Pletaak_**

Ino memukul keras atas kepala Sakura.

"Huuu, percaya diri sekali kau. Sasuke meguntit, mengintipmu! Mana mungkin. Ah itu sih maumu!" Ino mendorong kepala Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi itu benar kaaan?"

"Ya, Hmm. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi apa saja yang tadi kau lakukan Sakura. Apa yang dia intip?"

"Hmm, tadi itu aku...hmm, menangis, menggumam tak jelas, merintih, mengeluh, meratapi nasib layaknya orang terinjak dan tersakiti. Tadi itu lebay nan berlebihan. Aaaa MEMALUKAN!" ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Ino mengernyit.

"Susah payah aku meneyembunyikan rasa sedih, berpura-pura tegar, kokoh sekeras beton. Apalagi didepan si pantat ayam itu. Haduu... Aaa Ino, ambilkan karung! aku malu."

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam sekolah berakhir. Juga sebagai penanda berakhirnya -sementara- ujian batin bagi Sakura.

"Akhirnya." Sakura tersenyum, lega.

Masalah lainnya adalah...

'Sepedaku? bagaimana aku pulang?' ia kembali mendengus, menyadari bahwa ada yang hilang.

.

.

.

"Mengenaskan ya dirimu, minggu-minggu lalu kau pergi dan pulang dengan menggunakan ferari mewah, lengkap dengan pengendara tampan, tapi sekarang? Menyedihkan sekali kau."

'Hmm Karin, mau apalagi dia!' gumamnya kesal.

"Perlu tumpangan nona? Hahaha"

"Diamlah Karin. Atau..."

"Atau apa? apa hah? apa?"

"Hn, berisik!"

Suara _baritone_ memecahkan kegaduhan. Sakura mencari-cari sumber suara, yang sebenarnya sudah cukup ia kenali, hanya saja ia perlu memastikan, dan memang benar.

"Saas..."

"Eeeh Sasukee, mau pulang yaachh? Kebetulan loh. Hihi aku juga." Karin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sakura, jelas dengan nada yang tengah dibuat-buat. Ia kemudian menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut dibelakang telinganya.

'Menjijikan' gumam Sakura.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Ah? A-aku? Aaa Sasukee... Tentu saja, haduu ihhhh." Dengan cepat Karin menjawab. Wajahnya kini bersemu, semburat kilatan merahpun dengan cepat timbul di kedua pipinya.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Sakura." Sasuke memperjelas ucapannya.

"Hah?"

Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia tuju adalah dirinya. Begitu juga Karin. Malu, ia jelas dibuat malu setengah mati karena menganggap dirinyalah yang Sasuke tuju.

"Mau kan?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, penuh curiga.

"Ayolah, Kau tahu kan, aku tak biasa menerima penolakan."

"Hmm." Sakura tak menjawab.

"Kenapa? kau ada acara? tidak apa-apa, biar kuantar." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya, yang praktis membuat Karin semakin tercengang, kaget, tak percaya dengan adegan yang tengah ia lihat.

"Kau mengajaknya pulang? Sakura? bersamamu? naik mobilmu? Sasuke kau pasti sedang mabuk!"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja salah, kau..."

"Dulu ferari, sekarang Cadillac. Dulu pengendara tampan, sekarang... hn, menurutmu aku bagaimana nona karin?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Kau..." baru saja karin hendak membuka mulutnya, Sasuke dengan cepat memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu jawabannya."

Ya tentu saja, semua orang yang diberikan pertanyaan itu sudah pasti akan mempunyai jawaban yang sama. Jawaban pasti dan mutlak. Tampan, sangat tampan, benar-benar tampan. Atau bahkan lebih tampan. Ya seperti itulah.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menariknya mendekat kearahnya.

"Ayo Sakura!" ucapnya lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan badannya, pergi melangkah menjauhi Karin yang tengah mematung, takjub, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sakura sendiri dengan ragu ikut melangkah, mengikuti pemuda ini.

Jelas ada yang ganjil dengan Sasuke. Sakura sadari itu. Tapi mau tak mau kini ia harus mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Karena, apapun itu, walau ia tak tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap manis padanya, harus Sakura akui bahwa kini Ia memang perlu berterima kasih pada pemuda ini karena telah menyelamatkaanya dari rongrongan ratu hutan, Karin.

'Satu dendam terbalaskan ha ha ha.' gumamnya puas.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**A/N**

Oke, setelah lama mempertimbangkan antara _keep_ atau _delete. A_khirnya dengan nekat saya putuskan... FIKSI INI SAYA LANJUTKAN! **_jengjeeeng_** *ditimpuk masa*

Chapter 2 ini FTV banget, drama lebay gimana gitu, ya? Biasalah, authornya kan abal haha

.

**A billion _thanks_ to everyone that read and _reviewed_ the first chapter. It did encourage me to write more.**

_**Kazushi Kudo Hatake, Fiyui - Chan, MichikoYosinaga, Primadonna Cassi, Ayank-Chan UchihArlinz, Kitsune murasaki is a little monster, always sasusaku, Chini VAN, Ai Yura.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : What is this feeling?

Halooo. I'm back! Makasih yang sudah ripyu. Senangnya masih ada yg mau baca fiksi abalku ini.

Sebelumnya aku mau balas reviewers yang ga sempet log in dulu.

* * *

><p><span>Sabaku no Dee - <span>haduu gmna ya, aku jg dilema ni antara Gaara dan Sasuke :D Chap depan, ato ga depannya deh, abang Gaara kembali :)

fii-chan - iii maacih, hehe

berubah karena... jawabanya ada di chap ini.. ayo ayo RnR lg yaa :)

Law liethh - Ih aku jg penasarann, lho (?).. Hehe makasih ya uda baca, ripyu lg lg lg yaa :)

Chini VAN - hai jg :) waaah, engga nyampe 10, itu panjang sekali.. ini tadinya aku mau bikin smpai chap 5. Tp takut maksa, krena alur kecepatan, jd max 6, maunya tp tetep 5 hehe masih panjang ga ya kira2 nya? RnR lagi yaa :)

Me - sipp, makasih uda baca, ripyu lagi ya :) updateeee, semoga suka :D

no name - wew, atuut, iya nih update nih, semoga suka. :D

* * *

><p><strong>SUDDEN LOVE<strong>

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hn, mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Sakura."

"Mau kan?"

.

'Ganjil memang, bisa-bisanya Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap manis padaku dihadapan Karin, tapi apapun itu, aku perlu berterimakasih.'

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**chapter 3**

**.**

"Yang depan itu rumahku." jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam, tak menanggapi.

Sasuke kemudian memakirkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah tersebut, yang sebenarnya lebih tampak seperti hutan kecil ditengah perumahan. Bagaimana tidak? sejauh matanya memandang, hanya pepohonan, dan tanaman liar yang bisa ia lihat.

"Aku hargai jika kau lebih memilih tinggal di habitat aslimu. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan hutan menjalar ditengah kompleks seperti ini?" cemoohnya.

Aaah, belum sejam rasanya ia bersikap manis, namun sepertinya Uchiha yang satu ini kini sudah kembali pada sifat asalnya.

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Isi rumahku tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak juga," Sakura menaikan alisnya, "yaaa dengan standarmu yang tinggi, sepertinya tidak." tambahnya, kesal.

"Begitu ya."

"Kau bisa mampir dulu jika penasaran, aku tak keberatan." lanjutnya ragu.

"Hn, tapi aku keberatan."

Sakura mendelik.

"Orang-orang sepertimu memang terbiasa menolak secara frontal seperti itu ya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak juga, tergantung tawaran."

"Ssshh." decihnya kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kini membentuk sebuah gelombang, jelas Ia tengah mengumpat. Sasuke balas menyeringai.

_**Drrrt drrrrrt**_

Ponsel Sakura kini bergetar. Ia kemudian menekan salah satu tombol atas kanan ponselnya.

_**One Missed Call**_

_**Unknown (mobile) +81-85-xxxx-xxxx**_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menatap nomor di layar ponselnya yang tak ia kenal.

"Itu nomorku, simpanlah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok." jelas Sasuke.

"Besok?" tanyanya heran.

"Hn, besok pagi akan kujemput kau kesekolah, aku perlu memastikan jika kau masih dirumah ketika aku tiba."

"Hmm, kau tak perlu.."

"Jelas perlu tumpangan, kenapa harus pura-pura menolak?"

'Benar juga' gumamnya. 'Toh, sepedaku rusak juga karena dia.'

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. "Tapi darimana kau dapatkan nomorku?" Tanyanya heran.

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam, tak menanggapi.

"Dari mana?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Ya, yaa baiklah."

Hening.

"Hmm, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimanapun, kufikir aku perlu berterimakasih padamu." ujar Sakura ragu. "Tapi sebelum itu, mungkin kau ingin menyampaikan perminta maafmu dulu atas insiden perusakan sepeda tadi pagi padaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke balas tersenyum.

Ia kemudian mencodondongkan badannya, mendekati wajah Sakura. Ia menyipitkan matanya, dan lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya, kali ini seraya berkata...

"Menurutmu?"

'Tidak, jelas tidak.' fikirnya.

.

.

"Nee-chaaaaam, kau sudah pulang?" teriakan seorang gadis sontak mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Gadis itu kini tengah berjalan, setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

Dari kenampakannya, dengan mudah Sasuke bisa mengetahui siapa gadis ini.

Benar-benar tampak sebagai refleksi Sakura, hanya saja ukurannya yang berbeda, juga green emerald yang lebih pekat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Adikmu?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura lalu melebarkan tangannya, namun bukannya balas menyambutnya, Yuka malah berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Heeey, sudah sanah menjauh darinya, jangan mengganggu temanku!" ucap Sakura ribut, seraya menarik paksa ujung kerah baju adiknya menjauh.

"Waaah ganteng-ganteng yaa teman nee-chan, dulu Gaara nii-chan, sekarang... Ihihihi"

"..."

"Aaaah nanti ah kalo aku sudah besar aku mau minta disekolahkan disana juga ah...biar...mbbphh mbhp."

Sakura dengan cepat menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulut adiknya itu, 'Berhentilah mempermalukan dirimu dan aku bodoh!' gumamnya.

Kini giliran Sakura yang menatap adiknya tajam, penuh kesal, yang rupanya malah disambut tatapan santai sang adik.

Sedang, Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng kecil menanggapi tingkah kedua Haruno ini.

'Menggelikan..' dalam hati, ia tersenyum.

.

.

Sakura, masih dalam keadaan berdiri, ketika Caddilac merah itu pergi menjauh dari pandangannya. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit tak enak, karena Sasuke sempat harus menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan bodoh yang adiknya lontarkan. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, kenapa Sasuke harus terus mau menanggapinya.

.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka lobak. Aku suka tomat" Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh iya? Kami juga menanam tomat, tomatnya merah-merah, dan besar-besar loh. Seminggu lagi Saskey nii-chan kesini yaa, akan kubungkus biar Saskey nii-chan bisa bawa pulang tomatnya."

Modus.

Adiknya jelas tengah berusaha menarik Sasuke untuk datang lagi kerumahnya. Zzzz.

Sakura tak tahu, sejak kapan adiknya yang baru kelas 6 SD itu bisa bersikap segenit itu. Memalukan.

.

.

Sakura kemudian membalikan badanya, dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Baru saja ia hendak memasuki kamarnya, ketika tiba-tiba telfon genggamnya kembali bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

**maaf.**

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

Pagi ini Sakura bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, bagaimanapun Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Ia tak mau terlambat, ia tak biasa membuat orang menunggu. Apalagi jika yang menunggu adalah seekor macan (tampan), seperti Sasuke.

_**Drrrrt drrrrrt**_

Ponselnya kini bergetar.

Ia membaca sekilas tulisan dilayar handphonenya, sebelum membaca pesannya.

**From : Sasuke**

**Cepat keluar dari kandangmu!**

Sakura mendengus kesal membaca pesan singkatnya itu.

'Kandang tak lebih baik dari hutan Uchihaaaa.' gumamnya kesal, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju depan rumahnya.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat tiba. Sakura kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya, kemudian menyerahkan kertas jawaban ujiannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ujian hari ini memang jauh lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Entahlah, mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang mendukung.

Beberapa orang hari ini mulai mengehentikan aktifitas mencibirnya, mungkin karena ultimatum yang Sasuke berikan tadi pagi.

"Mengganggunya, berarti berurusan denganku!"

Sakura tertawa geli mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, aaah jelas, raut muka para gadis dikelasnya, terutama Karin yang melongo memberikan sedikit hiburan baginya.

'Aaah baik juga kau Uchiha .' gumamnya seraya tersenyum.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu Sakura?" tanya seorang lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelasnya. Ravennya kini tampak berkilat dibawah sinar matahari.

Sakura tersenyum.

Sempat ia memperhatikan dan melihat dengan jelas ukiran yang terpatri pada wajah pemuda ini.

Mata _onyx_ tajam, hidung mancung, kulit halus putih mulus, bentuk dagu yang proporsional.

'Yah jelas bisa dimenengerti kenapa dia dikagumi para gadis.'

Lagi, wajah tampannya kini tampak lebih tampan disaput cahaya matahari.

"Hari yang indah. Mereka kembali bersikap manis padaku, tidak termasuk kau tentunya." sindirnya halus. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi. "Terimakasih." tambahnya.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" Tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa, mungkin hatinya yang kini mekar yang membuatnya menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu pada Sasuke. Maksudnya, basa basi? dengan Sasuke? Ah yang benar saja.

"Hanya perlu mengerahkan 5% otaku." jawabnya enteng.

"Hah angkuh sekali kau."

"Itu fakta."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemarilah, Ikut denganku."

Sakura lagi-lagi mendelik, curiga.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

"Mau apa kau? Awas ya kalau kau..."

"Kenapa hanya fikiran negatif yang ada difikiranmu?"

"Karena aku sedang bersamamu. Itu wajar."

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura. Onyxnya tajam, seperti sepasang mata pisau yang siap menerkam. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengerutkan dahi, ngeri. Tapi sayangnya kamisama memberikan imunitas ekslusive bagi Sakura, sehingga Sakura sendiri tidak menampakan perubahan expresi diwajahnya itu.

"Ah sudah ikut saja!"

Sasuke kemudian menarik paksa lengannya, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah gengaman. Dan percayalah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak iri pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kini seakan tengah berjalan mesra, bergandengan dengan Sasuke.

Liat saja,

Belum sedetik, kini berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sudah siap menghiasi perjalan mereka di sepanjang koridor yang dilewati. Tatapan iri mendominasi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan saling jambak menjabak, tak rela melihat tangan Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan Sakura. Ada juga yang mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya seakan tengah akan bertinju. Bisikan demi bisikan pun mulai terdengar seperti siuran lidah ular (?). Sswsshh wwssshshsh ww hssshhh.

Ya, seperti itulah.

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganku! Kau tak sadar? Kau tengah diperhatikan." bisiknya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Orang tenar sepertiku, menjadi bahan gunjingan, itu biasa."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendelik.

"Justru kau harusnya bangga digunjing denganku Sakura."

'Ya tuhaan, lihatlah Uchiha yang satu ini. Narsis sekali dia.'

"Ha? Untuk apa aku bangga? Tak ada untungnya digunjing denganmu."

"Berbicaralah seperti itu didepan gadis-gadis itu. Pasti, kau akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh mereka."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar tembakan jawaban yang Sasuke lontarkan. Arrogant memang, tapi sebenarnya memang cukup beralasan.

.

.

3 menit kemudian, akhirnya Sakura tahu, Sasuke ternyata membawanya ke sudut kantin sekolah, tempat dimana ia biasa berkumpul dengan teman laki-lakinya. Mereka jelas tidak biasa, bisa dibilang anggota dari mereka merupakan seseorang diperhitungkan keberadaannya.

Lihat saja, Neji Hyuuga, ketua tim football, sampai Sasori, sang ketua organisasi intra sekolah, mereka adalah salah satu dari deretan nama kerumunan eksklusif itu. Mereka yang notabene, incaran para gadis, kini serempak menyambut Sakura.

'Gleeek'

"Aaaa Sakura, kau sudah datang. Kemarilah." Ucap Neji.

"Disini saja duduk disebelahku" sambut Sai yang kini sibuk mengepak-ngepakan bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Tidak, denganku saja, ayoo!" sebuah tangan kini melingkar dibahu Sakura. Ia merangkulnya kencang.

"Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke tajam seraya menepis tangan Naruto kasar.

"..." Sakura hanya menggaruk-garuk atas kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Duduklah Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat, dan lantas mengajaknya duduk bersama kerumunan itu.

.

.

"Mereka semua temanmu sekarang. Kau tak sendiri Sakura. Jadi kau tak perlu mengasingkan dirimu lagi disudut lorong sekolah tiap kali jam kosong.." jelas Sasuke.

'Aku tak mengerti, ada apa dengan Sasuke? dia arogant, tentu. Dia menyebalkan, sangat. Dia kejam, hmm kadang. Dia tajam, tak perlu ditanya. Namun, dibalik itu semua, bukankah sebenarnya dia sudah terlalu baik padaku?'

'Hmm, lagi-lagi. Terimakasih Sasuke.'

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, tentu saja, Sakura mendapatkan teman, yang sekaligus menjadi keluarga barunya. Mereka, teman-teman yang tak akan mencibirnya ataupun iri hati, tiap kali Ia dekat dengan Sasuke. Ah ya, hampir saja aku lupa, Sakura memang kini sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke. Mereka berteman sekarang, (yeeee \(*,*)/) -teman berdebat tentunya-. Dan, ayolah, mana mungkin teman-temannya itu -yang notabene kaum lelaki-, iri padanya atas kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Kecuali jika salah satu dari mereka gay.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

Sakura.

Singkatnya, kami berteman akrab, bahkan sangat baik.

Walaupun hidup kami dipenuhi perdebatan,karena sepertinya otaknya dibuat untuk tak sinkron/selaras denganku, namun semakin lama aku mengenalnya, semakin aku meyukai semua hal tentangnya, entah itu kebaikannya yang terbatas, ataupun keburukannya yang melampaui batas.

Gadis ini juga berbahaya bagiku, bagaimana tidak? _image_ Uchihaku kerap kali runtuh dihadapanya. Aku bisa tertawa, emosi, kesal. Aku tidak pernah seperti itu dulu. Ayolah, I was the one in control, wasnt I? Aku jelas perlu waspada.

Dia senang menceritakan banyak hal, yang jelas menurutku tak penting, tapi lagi-lagi entah kenapa aku selalu menunggunya.

Dan satu lagi hal yang aku suka darinya, aku senang membuatnya emosi. Ah, Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa membosankan hidup ini jika melewati hari tanpa beradu argumen dengannya. Bertengkar dengannya adalah sebuah kenyamanan hidup bagiku.

Belum lama aku mengenalnya, tapi kufikir aku sudah jauh lebih mengenalnya.

.

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

Sasuke kini berjalan menelurusi lorong sekolah sambil mengacak-acak atas rambutnya. Ia sesekali mendegus kesal mengingat hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Lagi-lagi, ia terjebak, terjerumus pesta daun muda gurunya. Belum lagi serentetan kegiatan non wajib yang ia jalani hari ini.

Ia kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dalam sakunya, lalu berjalan lesu menuju pintu mobilnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang ada difikirannya kini adalah secepatnya tiba dirumah, dan... idur.

**_ngeeeeeeeng_**

Lelah dan bosan.

Seharian ini terasa begitu sepi tanpa Sakura yang merecokinya, Sasuke memang tak sempat bertemu dengan nya hari ini selain pagi hari ketika ia menjemputnya...

'Tunggu,

menjemputnya?

Sakura? Arrrrgh, demi tuhan bagaimana bisa aku lupa!'

Sasuke dengan cepat memutar balik mobilnya.

''Aku lupa memberitahunya, dia pasti menungguku,"

Ia menancap gas mobilnya, kembali ke sekolah. Mobil Porch Hitamnya nya kini melaju kencang.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

07.36 pm

Sasuke sendiri tak yakin Sakura masih menunggunya mengingat ini sudah cukup larut, juga hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur.

_**Braak**_

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari ke tempat biasa Sakura menunggunya setibanya di sekolah.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura, kau dimana?"

"Sak,"

Sasuke berlari mengelilingi depan sekolah, tapi sepertinya ia benar.

'Sudah kuduga, dia sudah pulang' fikirnya, lega.

Ia kemudian memutuskan kembali ke mobilnya, dengan alternatif jalan lainnya. Yaaa siapa tahu ia mendapati Sakura.

**_Bug Bug Bug_**

Suara hentakan kepalan tangan terdengar dilorong kanan sekolah, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, memperjelas penglihatannya yang kini tersamar gelapnya malam, ah dan benar saja...

"Kalau saja Sasuke ada disini, sudah kujambak rambut ayamnya, ku acak-acak ujungnya. Kutendaaaang dia ke atas pohon! Hah, bisa-bisanya dia membuatku menunggu selama ini.. Arrrggg AWASS KAU PANTAT AYAAAAM!" gerutuannya menggema di lorong tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakura kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang depan pos, sambil mengumpat dan mengumam tak jelas. Wajahnya, rambutnya, seragamnya, posisi dan keadaanya begitu...mengenaskan.

'Ya Tuhan.'

"Sakura?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar, Sakura memicingkan matanya, kesal.

"Sedang apa? Kau tanya sedang apa? Kau yakin tak tahu jawabannya Sasukee?"

"Biar kutebak, kau sedang..."

"Menunggumu, memangnya apa lagi!"

"Oh."

"Kau darimana?"

"Tadi...sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang"

"Hah, enteng sekali kau bicara, kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu selama 5 jam. LIMA JAM, 300 MENIT, dan hmm...beribu-ribu detik pokoknya."

"1800 detik."

"Nah itu."

"Tahu begitu, kenapa tak pulang saja? Kau kan bisa naik taxi." ucapnya santai, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri khawatir terhadapnya, hanya saja, ia tak mungkin menunjukannya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengancamku, untuk tetap menunggumu, dan ponselmu, kau tak aktifkan."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu tidak? aku kesal, mana hujan, dingin lagi, kau tak tahu sih betapa tersiksanya menunggu seperti ini."

Ya tentu saja, suhu kini mencapai 10 derajat celcius, suhu dingin jelas memagut tubuhnya yang kini mulai menggigil. Melihatnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit tak tega, ia kemudian melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Eh, emm" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, gugup.

"Maaf."

"Ya sudah, kali ini kau selamat, tapi lain kali, akan kumakan kau."

Sasuke balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya, menarik pundak Sakura mendekat, mendekapnya dan menggosok pelan bahunya. berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas memasuki mobil.

Jelas sekali terpancar rasa lelah, dingin, juga kantuk diwajah Sakura. Sasuke sedikit miris melihatnya.

"Tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan setibanya dirumahmu."

.

.

**Sudden Love**

**.**

Sasuke kini tengah memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan. Bukan ilmu pasti, seperti matematika yang tengah ia hadapi, tapi pertanyaan kompleks yang sulit ia pahami.

Tadi siang selepas sekolah, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke sebuah resto tekenal di pusat kota. Tentu saja, ia mentraktirnya, ya sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian semalam.

Disela-sela acara makan mereka, Sasuke dijejali sebuah pertanyaan yang kini mengganggu fikirannya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Hmmm,

"Apa?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Katakan saja!"

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengganti sepedaku?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah halisnya, Sakura balas tersenyum melihat expresi wajahnya.

"Hehe, tidak tidak. Bukan itu yang aku ingin tanyakan."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Sebenarnya aku heran padamu,"

"Hn?"

"Kau punya ganguan kepribadian ganda ya?"

Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau itu kadang menyebalkan, jahat, sadis. Tapi kadang, kau juga baik dan bersikap manis padaku. Baik sekali malah." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, Sasuke menunggu. "Aneh, aku tak mengerti."

'Percayalah, aku jauh lebih tidak mengerti' fikirnya.

Sulit dimengerti memang, bagaimana bisa dirinya bersikap manis padanya, bahkan didepan orang banyak. Jika ini karena Gaara, kenapa harus dibuat seperti itu?

Ada yang ia tak dapat pahami dari Sakura.

'Sepertinya gadis ini menghilangkan daya tolakku, menarikku untuk melindunginya. Ini bukan diriku yang bersikap manis walaupun pada seorang gadis. Tch, Ada apa denganku?'

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawabnya asal.

Untungnya Sakura tak memperpanjang pertanyaannya, masalahnya, Sasuke sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

"Ayolah Sasukeee, sepuluuuh saja."

"Tidak."

"Ayooolah, apa susahnya membuat sebuah coretan." bujuk Sakura sambil menyodorkan beberapa helai kertas putih pada Sasuke.

"Memang tidak susah, tapi ini coretanku yang ke 16 bodoh! Kau fikir aku mesin pembuat tanda tangan."

"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau. Padahal kan ini kan demi kelancaran acara. Coba kau bayangkan, jika peminat acara amal ini sedikit, haduu kasian sekali anak-anak malang itu." Sakura menelungkupkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan mukanya. Sedih.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, aku sudah kebal denganmu."

"Tega sekali kauu. Lagipula aku sudah janji pada mereka, 25 pendatang pertama, bonus tanda tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Aaaah, Sudah habis nanti aku pasti ditimpuki." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, sedih, dilema, dan kemudian menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Hn, ya sudah lima lagi."

Sakura sumringah mendengarnya, ia kemudian menaikan kedua tangannya. Mengacungkan kesepuluh jarinya, berusaha menawar.

"Hn." jawabnya kesal.

"Aaaah, terimakasiiiiih Sasuke-kuuun.." Sakura mendekatkan badannya cepat, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badan kekarnya.

.

.

"Selesai."

"Apanya yang selesai? Ini baru setengahnya" protes Sakura, "1 2 3... 10."

"Kau sendiri yang minta 10."

"Kapan?"

"Tanganmu."

"Yang kau hitung baru jari tanganku, belum lagi jari kesepuluh jari kaki yang tadi aku acungkan. Total 20." Sakura menyeringai, yang balas Sasuke tatap tajam.

"Hehehe tidak tidak, aku bercanda. Terimakasih, ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin tidak akan datang?"

"Tidak."

"Padahal banyak sekali yang mengharapkanmu datang. Banyak temanku yang ingin berkenalan denganmu loh."

"Ah tambah malas aku datang," runtuk Sasuke, "dirimu saja sudah sangat merepotkan." tambahnya.

"Huuuh, kau ini!"

Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Eh, bukankah sebenarnya kita juga belum pernah berkenalan ya?" tanyanya lagi tiba-tiba.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hai, namaku Haruno, Sakura Haruno." Sakura menaikan dagunya sedikit, ia kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang dibalas tepukan malas oleh Sasuke. "Aku pintar. Aku juga ceria, ramah, mudah bergaul lagi...katanya sih."

"Kau tidak malu berbohong seperti itu?"

"Giliranmu!" titahnya, berusaha tak mengacuhkan protes Sasuke.

"Baiklah," akhirnya jawab Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki IQ 160. Aku tidak tergolong pintar, tapi jenius. "

"Aku tumbuh dengan banyak gadis yang selalu mengelilingiku. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah kutemui gadis yang sepertimu. Kalau kau bisa kubeli akan kubeli kau dan akan kremasi, karena kau langka."

"Hah, sial."

"Aku tampan. Semua orang tahu itu. Sejak kecil, aku memang sudah mendapatkan pesonaku. Aku memang terlahir dengan daya tarik yang dahsyat, tak terelakan."

"Begitukah? Tak pernah terlintas difikiranku."

Aaah jelas BOHONG. Hanya wanita yang tak normal yang merasa begitu.

"Aku juga begitu, dulu ketika kecil aku manis, gadis tercantik dan ter_cute_ seusiaku adalah aku. Pipiku merah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin mencubitku."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, sangsi.

"Yaaa, kata ibuku sih begituu."

Sasuke, terus saja dia menghamburkan tawanya yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Dia mengacak acak atas rambut Sakura.

"Enak sekali kau menertawakanku! Huh." wajahnya memberenggut.

"Aku sombong, itu memang benar, tapi yang kukatakan itu fakta. Kau? untuk apa kau sombong hanya karena sebuah opini."

"Ah, biar saja." ucapnya dengan iringan tawa yang ia akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman

'Ah itu dia senyuman yang selalu kutunggu.'

.

.

_**Sudden Love**_

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N**

Alurnya kecepetan ga ya?


	4. Chapter 4 : I sense jealousy

Halo, saya timbul lagi. Makasih 1000 kali buat yg uda baca chapter 3 :)

Buat temen twitteran ku yang baru, Ara terimakasihnya ditambahin +500 kali deeh haha

Seperti biasa, saya balas reader yg ga sempet log in terlebih dahulu.

* * *

><p><span>fii-chan :<span> Chap depan spertinya :) jd jngn lupa baca lagi yaa, ripyu jg. :) Ya boleh dongse, tp jadi istri kedua Gaara aja ya, kita berbagi Gaara bersama #eh?

Law Liethh : ehehe engga lagi, ceritanya malah aku mau ngebuat Sasuke menjilat lidahnya sendiri gitu. Hehe Update, ripyu lagi ya.. Semoga suka :)

MichikoYosinaga : ya gpp klewat jg, yg penting timbul lg untuk meripyu :P

Chini VAN : iyaa 5 jam, berlebihan sekali nih ya author abal =)) .. Oke deh, updatee, ripyu lagiiiii. semoga suka :)

* * *

><p><strong>SUDDEN LOVE<strong>

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>'Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, aku semakin mengerti. Aku tahu betul mengapa ia berbeda. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menolakku. Tak mengindahkan keberadaanku. Dia mungkin tak secantik gadis lainnya, namun kepribadiannya yang 'janggal' justru menjadi daya tariknya. Lagipula, dia tidak buruk, emeraldnya memikat, dia juga mempunyai otak, salah satu gadis pintar yang pernah ku temui.'<p>

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

28 Maret.

Tak ada gemuruh pesta maupun kemeriahan,hanya ada ruangan kecil yang terdekorasi sederhana untuku.

Aku tak peduli, karena bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Pemuda bermata bermata _sea greeh_lah yang menjadi fokusku.

Tapi itu dulu, 28 Maret yang lalu.

28 Maret.

Menyadarkanku akan sebuah kehilangan. Tak ada dia untukku.

Bukan dia, tapi dia.

Pemuda lainnya yang baru beberapa bulan ini kukenal, yang kini berdiri dihadapanku,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura" ucapnya lembut, seraya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

Sakura kini tengah bernaung dibawah bintang, dengan pendar lilin keseluruh penjuru ruangan, dengan orchid simple centerpiece. Malam ini Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang jelas tak ia kenali. Dia bilang, ini salah satu mansion Uchiha. Tapi dimanapun Sakura, yang jelas tempat ini adalah salah satu sudut dunia yang merupakan mahakarya lanskap Tuhan yang begitu indah. Letak mansion ini, disalah satu puncak bukit. Dari sini bisa disaksikan gemerlap kota dimalam hari, belum lagi pemandangan eksotis pohon yang bersusun membentuk sebuah barisan.

Sakura tengah asik memandangi hijaunya alam yang kini tersamar malam ketika suara baritone memecah lamunannya..

"Asik sekali." ucapnya, Sakura menoleh. Sasuke kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Lagi, Sakura memperhatikannya.

Sasuke kini mengenakan kaos putih yang tertutup jas hitam separuh formal.

Dia, dengan wajah _stoic_nya, terlihat begitu tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari biasanya. Rambut ravennya yang terkesan kurang teratur, dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ tajam, lengkap dengan halis yang membingkai. Juga tubuh tegap, tinggi, arogan.

Belum lagi kepintaran dan pengetahuannya yang luas, menjadikannya sosok intelektual, juga misterius.

'Ah, mahluk macam apa dia?' gumamnya.

"Eh, kau sudah kembali rupanya. Dimana mereka?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai."

"Baguslah." jawabnya. Sakura dan Sasuke kini memang sedang menunggu yang lainnya datang, karena memang ini bukan canddle light dinner yang dibuat untuk mereka berdua, tapi pesta kecil yang Sasuke buatkan untuknya. "Kau tahu, perutku mulai sudah berdemontrasi, tak bisa diajak kompromi."

"Kalau begitu makan saja duluan!"

"Mana bisa begitu." jawabnya, sebelum membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Dan dari situlah, baru ia menyadari kehadiran sesosok lainnya.

Tengah berdiri seorang gadis, cantik, di sisi kiri Sasuke. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang tegerai indah. Katun merah yang dikenakan menciptakan keelokan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Dia glamor, tapi elegan. Dan lihatlah, kakinya yang jenjang, kulit yang mulus. Ah dia mahakarya ciptaan tuhan lainnya yang sempurna.

"Hai, aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." jelasnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sedang Sakura terlihat sedikit kikuk menyambutnya. Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, menunjukan keluesannnya. "Aku tak yakin jika Sasuke pernah bercerita tentangku kepadamu, tapi aku ini orang terdekatnya sejak kami masih kecil." jelasnya lagi, masih dengan senyuman. Kali ini tersirat rasa kebanggaan di wajah cantiknya ketika mendeklarasikan dirinya di mata Sasuke.

"Ah yaa." balas Sakura masih sama kikuknya. Jujur ia sedikit kebingunggan menanggapinya. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan ucapan perkenalan. "Oh ya, namaku Sakura, dan...aku pun sama tak yakinnya dengan dirimu jika Sasuke pernah bercerita tentangku mengingat kami belum lama berteman, maksudku jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu." ujar Sakura.

Hinata tertwa kecil menanggapiku.

"Kau salah, dia banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, 'Benarkah Sasuke pernah bercerita tentangku?' fikirnya sangsi. Dalam hati ia bertanya, cerita macam apa yang ia biacarakan dengan gadis ini.

Belum sempat ia bertanya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau, pacar terdahulu Gaara? maksudku mantan, kan?" jelasnya. Otot di tubuh Sakura serasa menegang sepersekian detik kala mendengar nama itu.

Namun setidaknya dari ucapannya, Sakura bisa menebak hal apa yang Sasuke ceritakan pada Hinata. Pastilah tentang dirinya dan Gaara.

'Hn.' Sasuke berdeham seraya menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan kecilnya. Sakura tersenyum kecut, seraya menggaruk atas kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Merasa di abaikan Hinata mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Sasuke.

"_So, Sasuke, tell me... Dieses Madchen wird alle madchen eifersuchtig_?"

"_Ja_." jawab Sasuke seraya menatap Hinata dengan penuh makna, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman tipis sang gadis. Rasanya baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke balas tersenyum merona seperti itu. Yaa pantas saja, yang bertanya gadis secantik ini, se_stoic_ apapun, sepandai-sepandainya lelaki mempertahankan ke _cool_-annya, pasti akan mudah ambruk hanya dengan tatapan maut Hinata. Ya, bisa dimengerti.

'Jangan harap Sasuke akan memberikan tatapan atau senyuman yang seperti itu padaku.' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ouch." Hinata mengernyit, seraya mengepak-ngepakan dadanya pelan.

Detik itu juga Sakura merasa dirinya terlihat tolol di mata kedua rekannya yang kini berbahasa alien yang tak ia mengerti.

"_Well_, Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus pergi. Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti." sambungnya, sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, tak keberatan atas perlakuannya. Dan entah kenapa, rupanya itu membuat Sakura sedikit...kecewa.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura."

"Ah iyaa, aku juga." jawabnya. Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayahku sudah menunggu, maaf tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu Sakura. Ah ya, _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_, maksudku _Happy Birthday_ ya cantik."

'Cantik? siapa yang dia bilang cantik? aku? ah pandai sekali dia berbohong.' fikirnya.

"Terimakasih." balasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya tampan!" godanya seraya mengelus wajah Sasuke lembut, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lagi, Sakura merasa kesal.

"Kau tak bilang kau punya pacar, Sasuke?"

"Aku memang tak punya pacar, sekarang sih begitu. Tapi mungkin nanti."

'Ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi entah kenapa, aku merasa...aku bukan cemburu, bukaaan. Hanya...Entahlah. '

"Oh" jawabnya. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Hn."

"Kalian berdua tampak...serasi." ucap Sakura ragu.

"Aku tahu, semua orang mengatakan itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya." jawabnya asal.

"Oh."

"Sudahlah, lupakan dia. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah boneka berwarna _pink_ dari dalam tas.

"Untukku?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh? Ah terimakasih."

"Bukan dariku. Itu dari Gaara, untukmu."

Lagi-lagi otot Sakura terasa menegang. Bahkan untuk menggerakan wajahnya memandang Sasuke pun terasa sulit.

"Gaara?" akhirnya bertanya, meyakinkan.

"Hn."

"Mana mungkin." ucapannya terhenti. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kerongkongannya.

Fikiran sakura kembali melayang. Ia sempat berfikir, setelah apa yang terjadi rasanya tak mungkin Gaara peduli lagi padanya. Dia yakin pastilah Gaara kini membencinya. Lelaki itu mungkin bahkan sudah melupakannya.

"Kau bohong kan?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya memanas, serasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

"Tidak."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, ia tengah menanti dan mengamati ekspresi di wajah Sakura.

Sakura bergeming untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna, mencari kemungkinan. Tapi tetap saja, itu tak mungkin. Ia kemudian menatap sang pemilik _onyx_ lagi. Kali ini dengan sorot mata yang melemah. Ia tersenyum, miris.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong," ia menghentikan ucapanya dengan nada tertahan, seakan mencari penguatan dalam dirinya. "sudahlah, jangan membuatku tampak lebih menyedihkan, aku tak suka dengan gurauanmu ini, sama sekali tak lucu."

"Ini darinya. Dia yang memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

"BOHONG." suara Sakura kini melemah. "Sudah kubilang ini tak lucu." ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Dan sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang berbohong."

Gaara begitu sensitif untuk dibicarakan, Sasuke tahu itu. Selama ini memang Sakura selalu menolak membahas semua hal tentang Gaara, Sasuke sendiri juga tak suka membicarakannya dengan Sakura.

"Hey," ucap Sasuke lembut. "kenapa?"

Sakura menggelangkan pelan kepalanya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura kini menunduk, berusaha menahan air mata yang kini mendesak keluar pelipisnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dalam keheningan, ia menangis.

Sasuke terdiam. Jujur, ia bingung menghadapi Sakura yang seperti ini. Dalam hati ia bersumpah, lebih baik ia melihatnya murka dari pada seperti ini.

Sakura terisak.

Sasuke akhirnya menarik tangannya yang kini Sakura gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, dengan sorot mata emerald yang lemah. Tubuhnya mungilnya bergetar, menahan isakan tangisnya. Sasuke mengusap pelan pipinya, kemudian menaikan dagunya ke arahnya.

Ia menatapnya lembut, _onyx_nya seakan berbicara, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah."

Entah setan apa yang kini merasukinya, Sasuke kini mencodongkan badannya, mendekati Sakura. Perlahan namun pasti ia menarik wajah Sakura, menempelkan bibirnya, mencium Sakura lembut dan halus. Bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

Awalnya Sakura terkejut mendapati perlakuan Sasuke namun lagi ia hanya diam, ia tak sanggup memangkir.

Begitu untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dan menarik wajahnya.

Ia mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, menyeka air matanya.

Sakura sendiri masih diam, berusaha mencerna keadaan yang jelas tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi. Sulit sekali menggambarkan perasaanya kali ini.

'Demi Tuhan, ada apa ini. Ini salah jelas salah. Tapi aku...aku...'

**_Dag dig dug_**

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mendongak, bukan menatap Sasuke, tapi emeraldnya menerawang ke arah yang lebih jauh.

"Saas..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, dan '**_BUMP'_**... Ia mendapati semua temannya yang kini tengah berdiri mematung, takjub, serempak dengan bibir yang menganga tak percaya.

'Shit!'

AhiiiiwWWW

cUIT CUiiiitt

sorakan pun kini menggema...

.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

"Aaah Sasukee, kiw kiw kiw"

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga, pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Dan benar sajaa."

"Sakuraa Oh Sakuraa."

"Kau mekar menjalar dihatiku menebar aroma cinta yang menusuk kalbu.. Oh Sakura ohh..."

"DIAAM KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Naruto, yang sontak teriakannya membuat Sai, Neji, Deidara dan lainnya berhenti. Dari tadi mereka tengah sibuk menggodai Sasuke atas insiden malam tadi. Yang digoda hanya diam, dengan santai masih bergulat dengan buku tebalnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir," ucapan Naruto tertahan, masih dengan nada yang serius dan penuh penekanan "HAH! Bagaimana bisa, Gaara menyukai gadis bernilai 7 seperti Sakura. AB-NOR-MAL!"

Sasuke mendelik. Itu kata-kata yang dia ucapkan 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Betul tidak Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Yang lain kini terkikik geli, menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

'Tch.'

Sasuke lantas memasangkan _headset_ di kedua telinganya, berusaha tak menggubris. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya, walaupun nyatanya ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia baca, tak ada satu halpun yang berhasil masuk kedalam otaknya, selain Sakura.

'Tch, sialan. Ini gara-gaara kau, aku dipermalukan seperti ini.' runtuknya dalam hati.

Sudah kubilang, gadis ini berbahaya

.

.

.

**The 1st of January**

**9 months later**

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

'Jika setahun yang lalu yang kutunggu adalah sesosok mahluk sempurna bernama Gaara, kini giliranku yang ditunggu oleh sesosok mahluk sempurna lainnya bermarga Uchiha. Alih-alih mahluk ini memang _self-starter_, dan aku sendiri adalah _chronic proscastinator_, dia _on time_, dan aku terlambat, tentu saja dia yang menungguku. Dulu aku tak begini, tapi kini aku merubah kebiasaanku, karena aku senang membuatnya menunggu. Haha.'

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Demi Tuhan kau ini!"

"Lihat jam deh, aku hanya terlambat 10 menit saja Saskeeey, lebih baik daripada kemarin bukan?"

"Tetap saja disebut terlambat, tidak bisa disebut datang tepat waktu. Waktuku ini ber-har-ga. Walaupun sedetik, aku tetap merasa dirugikan."

"Maaf tuan muda maaaaf."

"Aku tak perlu maafmu." ucapnya ketus, sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Acieeee...marah." goda Sakura, "Aaah, Saskeey ganteng deh kalo marah seperti itu. Ya tuhan lihat deh, hidungnya kembang kempis seperti itu, lucuuu deeh." Sakura kini mencubiti hidung mancungnya gemas, jelas tengah menggoda.

**_Dag dig dug_**

"Jauhkan wajahmu dariku! Aku tak tahan, jelek sekali." ujarnya, seraya menepis pelan jidat lebar Sakura menjauh. Ia kini tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini mulai memanas.

'Ada apa denganku? aku gugup? Tch, yang benar saja.'

"Ugh menyebalkan, bukannya berterimakasih sudah kupuji." ucap Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Percayalah, wajah yang Sakura tampilkan tak memperbaiki keadaan jantungnya yang tengah berdetak tak karuan.

'Sial sial sial.' runtuknya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau itu menyebalkan, arogan. Tak heran jika dulu aku ingin menendangmu. Tapi justru itu yang membuatmu menarik. Karena lama setelah aku mengenalmu, itu ternyata hanya sifatmu yang tampak dari luar."

Sasuke mendelik.

"Satu kata untukmu Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Penipu."

"Hn?"

"Dari luar kau tampak seperti _security_, padahal kau tak lebih dari _hello kitty."_

"Dan, kau pencuri."

"Kenapa?"

'Karena kau mencuri hatiku, ouch'. Batinnya.

"Ya, karena kau pencuri."

"Alasanmu _irrelevant_ Sasuke."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya karena kau pencuri?" Sakura mengulangi ucapan Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan pada tiap katanya. "Dengan IQ 160 mu, hanya itu alasan yang bisa kau berikan? Ah maaf ya, tapi pernyataan anda tak bisa saya terima."

"Terserah kau sajalah." ujar Sasuke, sembari berlalu membelakanginya. Anggap saja ini sebuah pelarian, sebelum benar-benar ketahuan Sakura bahwa dirinya kini tengah gugup setengah mati.

"Heh, mau kemana kau. Tunggu akuuuu!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Gadis mana yang tidak kesal ditinggalakan begitu saja oleh err- 'teman lelaki'nya.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**'**

"Beberapa bulan ini kulihat kau semakin akrab saja dengannya." ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih?"

Sasuke memicingkan kedua bola matanya, tak senang.

"Sebenarnya kau menyukainya tidak sih?"

"Suka kaaaan?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada yang dipermainkan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Akui sajalah."

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa sih tidak mengaku saja? Tembak saja tembak. Kan biar jelas. Biar tahu, kau itu bertepuk sebelah tangan apa tidak, aku juga ingin tahu, kau ditolak apa tidak."

"Aku? Ditolak? Kau sedang bercanda."

"Ya kan kau tahu sendiri, Sakura sedikit berbeda."

"Diamlah, atau akan kulakban mulutmu itu.."

"Sudah tembak saja Sas!"

"Kenapa sih? Kau takut? Kau ini lelaki bukan sih?"

"Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk berdebat denganku, demi tuhan Naruto, aku akan..."

"Aku mulai berfikir, sepertinya kau mulai kehilangan pesona Uchihamu, teme."

Sasuke mendelik menanggapi apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Hanya sebuah pendapat."

"Dengar ya, aku akan berhenti memakan ramen selama sebulan penuh jika kau bisa jujur pada Sakura, sukur-sukur kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai pacarmu, yah sekali lagi, itu juga jika punya keberanian."

"Tch, kau menantangku?" Sasuke bertanya sinis.

"Tentu."

"..." Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"14 februari. _Valentine_ ini jadikan dia pacarmu. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memandangmu sebagai pecundang."

Sasuke kini benar-benar memberikan _death glare_nya.

"Uuups." ujar Naruto seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aaa sudah ya, perutku mulas, aku pergi dulu ah, daaaah." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya lari terbirit disertai kikikan yang masih jelas terdengar.

"Tch, sial."

Untuk kali pertamanya, Sasuke tak bisa membalas sindiran temannya itu.

.

.

.

'Kenapa sih tidak mengaku saja? Tembak saja tembak.. Kan biar jelas. Biar tahu, kau itu bertepuk sebelah tangan apa tidak'

'Sudah tembak saja'

'Kenapa sih? Kau takut?'

'Aku mulai berfikir, sepertinya kau mulai kehilangan pesona Uchihamu,'

"Ah sial. Kenapa aku harus terganggu dengan perkataan bodoh seperti itu! Arrrgh.." Sasuke mengacak-acak belakang rambutnya, frustasi.

"Lagi, gadis itu memang benar-benar membuatku gila. Setiap malam yang kufikirkan hanya dia dia dan dia."

"Jika difikir dengan logika dan nalar, sulit rasanya mencari alasan kenapa aku bisa, ah aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi aku menyukainya. Awalnya aku tak rela mengakuinya, tapi untuk apa berbohong pada diri sendiri, menyedihkan. Dan memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukainya, toh aku yakin, dia juga menyukaiku. Aku bukan takut untuk ditolak, jelas bukan. Hanya...haruskah kulakukan itu? Maksudku, memintanya secara resmi menjadi pacaraku?"

"Haruskah?"

'14 februari. Valentine jadikan dia sebagai pacarmu. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memandangmu sebagai PECUNDANG."

"Tch, cedebah kau Dobe!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

"So, Sasuke, tell me . Dieses Madchen wird alle madchen eifersuchtig ?"

Sebenernya itu ngasal loh, dari google translate. Saya nanya sama temen, tapi dia baru belajar bahasa jerman 4 bulan. Sungguh, saya lebih percaya bang google. hehe

**Artinya = "So Sasuke, tell me (katakan padaku), jadi ini orangnya yang akan mematahkan hati gadis-gadis?"**

Ya seputar itulah maksudku haha maklum ya, author abal asal copas. Tapi sungguh nanti saya akan edit kalo nemu yang benernya. Atau diantara reader ada yang tahu? PM me boleh :)

Kritik? dengan senang hati, boleh bangeet. Review positif? maunya. Flame? gapapa, tapi jangan sadis ya :P yang penting REVIEW sih.

Salam. #AuthorAbalGilaRipyu


	5. Chapter 5 : I laid eyes on you

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Sasuke berjalan disepanjang lorong sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya, kepalanya kini ia tundukan. Arogansi bukan sudah hilang dari dirinya, hanya saja ia sedang malas bertatapan dengan para gadis. Mungkin akan berbeda cerita jika yang ditatapnya adalah sepasang green emerald yang... ah ayolah Sasuke, bisakah kau lupakan gadis itu sejenak?

'Tidak, aku tidak bisa! Sudah kucoba! Tapi tetap tak bisa!'

_**BRUKK**_

Ia menabrak seorang gadis, membuat beberapa helai kertas dalam gengamannya jatuh berserakan dilantai. Gadis itu dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya, dan berkata setengah bergumam.

"S-Sas.. Sasuke."jawabnya gugup. Dia lantas mengambil satu persatu kertasnya dilantai. Detik kemudian, Sasuke ikut membungkukan badannya dan membantu gadis itu mengambil sisa kertasnya.

"Maaf." ujarnya setelah selesai mengumpulkan kertas. Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dengan ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan, ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Err t-tidak apa-apa Sasuke." jawabnya masih gugup. Semburat rona merah muncul seketika diwajahnya. Ia tersenyum ragu, yang ternyata mendapat balasan yang sama oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu sontak berlari riang membelakanginya, salah tingkah.

Hey, dia baru saja mendapat balasan senyuman sejuta pesona dari sang Uchiha, belum lagi...

'Apa aku tak salah? Tadi aku bilang apa? Maaf? Apa aku sedang mabuk? Maksudku, sejak kapan aku bisa melafalkan kalimat itu?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

'Dan setahuku, aku tak membalas senyuman, ya setidaknya dulu aku tak begitu. Sebelum Sakura... errr lagi-lagi.'

Satu hal lagi, ia baru menyadari betapa gadis itu telah mempengaruhi dirinya.

.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sakura kini tengah menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya, sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Sasuke sendiri sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya heran.

'Gadis idiot, tertawa sendiri tanpa alasan.' gumamnya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya mendelik sekilas, dan kemudian melanjutkan kikikannya, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakurapun akhirnya menoleh.

"Kau tahu kan tugas riset akhir semester kita? Pagi ini giliranku mempresentasikannya dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Kakashi_-sensei_ tentang hasilku? Dia bilang, mengesankan. hihihihahaha Aku bahkan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, A." ujar Sakura antusias seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Oh."

"Setidaknya berikanlah selamat padakuuu." pintanya geram.

"Selamat."

"Jika kau mau bilang kau bangga padaku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Lumayan." tambahnya lagi. Sakura balas tersenyum lebar.

"Hihiy, _sensei_ juga memintaku untuk mengkaji ulang risetnya loh, untuk diperlombakan! Kali ini bersama partnerku tentunya."

"Partner?"

"Yeeep, kali ini aku tak sendiri."

"Memangnya siapa orang yang kurang beruntung yang menjadi partnermu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang katanya' paling jenius."

"Hn?"

"Kau."

"aku?"

"Yah, kau."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang bercanda._ Sensei_ sendiri yang bilang padaku. Kau akan menjadi partnerku."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tak tertarik dengan"

"Ya ya aku tahu. Aku sudah bilang pada _sensei_ kau tak akan mau. Tapi Sasuke, bisakah kau pertimbangkan ulang? Ayolah, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tak mempergunakan otak pintarmu untuk hal semacam ini. Dan aku juga tak mengerti kenapa kau menganggap olimpiade semacam ini tak penting. Kau hanya perlu membantuku sedikit, itu saja. Tentang piala atau piagam, kau tak usah khawatir, jika kau tak suka, merasa alergi dan tak penting, tak masalah, buatku saja pialanya." jelas Sakura.

"Itu sih maumu. Dan hebat sekali kau berbicara sepanjang itu tanpa jeda."

"Itu karena aku sangat sangat antusias. Dan kau, kali ini harus membantuku. Hanya kali ini saja. Bantu aku yah? Mau yah? Yah? Oke iyah. Terimakasih." tanyanya yang dibuat seperti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke bergeming.

"Yah?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan memajang wajah memelas.

"Tapi Sak—"

"Kumohooon, yah?"

Tampak Sasuke tengah berfikir keras, bahkan terlihat sedikit frustasi. Dan setelah sekian detik bergeming, ia akhirnya mendengus pelan, tanda mau namun penuh keterpaksaan, dan Sakura pun seketika tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terimakasihh." ucapnya lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk dan megoncang bahu Sasuke kuat. "Hatimu sangat mulia Saskeeey, kau sungguh-sungguh baik mau membantuku lagi lagi dan lagi hahaha." godanya.

"Hhhh ini sih namanya penjajahan." gerutunya yang disambut tawa puas Sakura. "Hn. Penjahat!"

.

'Lihatlah gadis didepanku ini! Cara dia memperlakukannku, jelas membuatnya tersisih dari kaumnya.'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan besok, jadi kan?"

"Apa yah?" jawab Sakura polos, setelah tawanya terhenti oleh pertanyaan Sasuke.

'Bisa-bisanya dia lupa. Hhh.' gumam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang mau temani aku."

"Oh itu. Iya iya."

Jauh-jauh hari memang Sasuke memintanya untuk mengantarnya membeli sesuatu. Sakura bukannya tak ingat, tapi memang ia tak mau mengingatnya. Jelas tidak. Memilihkan barang spe-_sial_ untuk Sasuke berikan pada seorang gadis. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak malas mengingatnya.

"Hn."

"Tapi bagaimana yah. Besok kan hari libur, sayang kalo melewatkan acara tidur siangku." tambahnya.

'Tch, lihatlah! Gadis ini bahkan memilih untuk tidur daripada pergi bersamaku.' gumamnya kesal.

Lagi-lagi, fakta ini sedikit mengganggunya.

'Seorang gadis bersikap normal dihadapanku. dan jangankan luluh, dia malah lebih terlihat seperti tak memiliki ketertarikan padaku. Hal ini kadang membuatku bertanya, apa benar pesonaku tak bekerja untuknya? Dan jika ia, kupastikan tawa puas nan membahana Naruto akan sulit hilang dari ingatan. Dan yang lebih parah, itu artinya, aku patah hat— err cih!'

"Tapi kau sudah janji Sakura. Ayolah!"

'Berpuluh-puluh gadis yang jauh lebih cantik pernah kupacari, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa membuatku memohon, seperti ini.'

"Bagaimana yah? hmm." Sakura menopang dagu, tengah berfikir, "baiklah."

Sasuke balas tersenyum.

"Asal kau suap aku saja istirahat nanti!" tambahnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**Sakura's POV**

11.30 am. Semua siswa kini berhamburan diseluruh sudut sekolah. Banyak diantara mereka yang bergumul dikantin untuk makan siang, dipekarangan ataupun dikelas untuk sekedar bergosip.

Aku sendiri kini tengah terduduk didepan meja kelas, sambil mencoreti beberapa lembar depan halaman buku tulisku tak beraturan. Biar kujelaskan kenapa,

Bolehkah kalau ku bilang aku tengah dilanda...hmm —aku benci mengatakannya, galau?

Beberapa pekan ini, entah kenapa, aku terus memikirkan Gaara seiring menguatnya perasaan bersalahku terhadapnya.

Aku kini membuka lembaran baru, dan menorehkan tinta penaku, mencoba meramu kata kedalam sebuah tulisan.

_Februari 2012._

_Dear diary,_

_Hampir setaun dia menghilang, tak ada satupun kabar yang kuterima dia benar-benar membenciku sampai-sampai menghubungiku saja tidak. Jika itu benar, aku mungkin bisa mengerti._

_Bagaimanapun, aku takkan pernah melupakannya, aku bahkan merindukannya. Aku mencintainya, dan akan selalu begitu._

_Tapi..._

_Entah kenapa, hal itu terulang lagi._

_Ketika jantungku berdegup berkali lipat ketika aku berada didekatnya. Darahku mendesir tiap kali aku disentuhnya._

_Ini bukan dia, tapi dia...pemuda yang lainnya._

_Gaara, mungkin alasanku selama ini tak melihatnya sebagai lelaki. Tapi perasaan janggal ini menguat, seiring berjalannya waktu. Semakin aku menyangkalnya, semakin aku menyukainya. Dan aku..._

"Sakura!" suara yang sangat kukenali mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Praktis membuatku menghentikan aktifitas menulisku.

"Sudah datang rupanya." sambutku sambil menyungkingkan senyuman padanya.

Hmm... itu dia godaanku.

.

.

Sebelum menghampirinya, aku menyempatkan diri membaca ulang tulisanku, dan dengan segera kumasukan buku tulisku itu kebawah bangku. Alih-alih, takut ada yang membacanya.

Kulirik dia sebentar, masih dengan sabar menantiku didepan pintu kelas, membuatku kembali menyunggingkan senyuman manisku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke seantero kelas...dan ..m .. runyam. Seluruh gadis tengah mengumpat. Membuat senyumanku kembali menciut. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Segera saja aku berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke, dan berlalu menuju kantin bersamanya.

.

.

"Hmm apa ya. Hmm oiya, aku mau ramen, jus strawberi tapi jus mangga juga, yah?" tanyaku heboh.

"Cuma itu?"

"Tidak. Aku juga mau puding dan es krim segala rasa." jawabku penuh kebohongan namun masih dengan tatapan penuh harap, yah bisa dibilang hanya ingin menanti reaksi dan ekspresinya.

Sasuke balas menatapku datar, dia tetap menatapku seperti itu beberapa detik setelahnya, membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Apapun." jawabnya sambil tetap menatapku.

.

.

Aneh

Rasanya sepertinya ada makna yang tersirat dalam ucapannya. Tapi jelas itu hanya perasaanku. Atau mungkin hati kecilku menginginkan demikian? entahlah.

.

.

**A Promise**

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Tepat pukul 12.00, esok harinya Sasuke datang menjemputnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Uchiha memang untuk datang tepat waktu. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura...

"Dari awalkan sudah kubilang, aku berat melewatkan tidur siangku, alhasil, aku ketiduran tadi. Maaf yaa. Hehehe.." Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, berusaha untuk tidak memulai perdebatan.

Sakura lantas kembali ke kamarnya. Lagi membuat Sasuke harus menunggu.

Kau tahu? Ini kali pertama Sasuke menginjakan kakinya di rumah Sakura setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya ia mengantar jemput Sakura. Selama ini Sasuke memang menolak mampir kerumahnya, entah kenapa.

Dan, berbicara tentang 'antar-jemput'. Sasuke memang tak mengganti sepeda Sakura. Bukannya tak mau mengganti, hanya saja kau tau lah, modus, agar selalu bersama.

'Kecil memang, tapi nyaman.' gumamnya, seraya mengelilingkan pandangannya ke semua sudut ruangan.

Sepertinya rumah ini memang dibuat senatural mungkin, desain interior yang nyaris seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu, dengan ukiran dan pahatan tangan membuat rumah ini tampak lebih mengesankan. Bahkan, pepohonan yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu memberikan kesan sejuk pada rumah ini.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat apa yang dulu pernah ia katakan mengenai rumah ini.

.

.

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Sakura kembali dari kamarnya.

Ia mengenakan casual dress berwarna senada dengan rambutnya pink indahnya yang kini dibuat ikal menggantung sempurna. Tak ada polesan make up, hanya lip gloss yang membuat bibirnya flash, tapi tetap membuat perbedaan.

"Sedikit berdandan seperti ini setiap kali bertemuku sepertinya tak ada salahnya." komentarnya.

"Terimakasiiiiih." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum-senyum.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau bilang kalo aku cantik kan?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, dan menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Hn, sejak kapan kau percaya diri seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Sejak aku bergaul denganmu tuan. Negatif bukan efekmu?" tanyanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Oh iya ya. Betul juga." akunya seraya ikut tertawa.

"Sudahlah ayo pergi!" sambungnya seraya menarik lengan Sakura ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah menyeretku seperti itu, memangnya aku karung beras." kecamnya.

"Lalu harusnya bagaimana? Hn, begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sakura, dan menariknya mendekat lebih dari seharusnya. Sakura sedikit salah tingkah menanggapinya. Sadar akan hal itu, Sasuke lalu menyeringai dengan charmingnya, membuat perut Sakura bergerincing tak karuan.

"Eh eh, ti-tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Err, gaya tarikan karung berasmu lebih baik." jawab Sakura gelapan, seraya berusaha menjauh. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini."

Mereka kemudian pergi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Tak lama, mereka tiba di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Dan Seketika, perasaan riang Sakura yang tercipta dari gurauan partnernya sepanjang perjalanan terganti dengan kejengkelan tak beralasan _—yea, Uchiha has a good sense of humor_. Sakura kembali teringat tujuan Sasuke mengajakanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau mau membelikan apa untuk gadismu itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Aku juga tak tahu, itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu."

"Sudahlah, pilihlah barang yang ingin kau beli. Wanita kan sama saja."

"Oh begitu yah" tanyanya mulai jengkel.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah."

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling, mengunjungi satu tempat ke tampat lainnya. Namun masih tak ada yang bisa menarik bagi Sakura. Ia masih belum juga menjatuhkan pilihannya.

"Jadi mana yang ingin kau beli?"

"Tunggu, aku kan sedang memilih."

"Lama sekali."

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Ah sungguh berlebihan. Nyatanya adalah dirinya kini tengah bergumul dengan fikirannya, positif menarik negatif, ia bingung. Ia benci dijadikan alat pemuas kebutuhan oleh Sasuke, terlebih lagi untuk mengesankan gadis lain, jika mengikuti hati iblis nya itu mungkin ia akan memilihkan barang yang jelas buruk, mengingat Sasuke begitu percaya terhadap pilihannya. Namun, bagaimanapun jauh jauh jauuuuuh didalam hatinya, ia tahu ia tak bisa sejahat itu. Walaupun nyatanya ia sedikit tak rela.

"Ini, bukannya lucu ya? Biasanya wanita kan suka barang hiasan kaca seperti ini." tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah bola kristal, yang berisi cairan _lilac_ didalamnya. Sakura menoleh, dan langsung mengambil bola itu dari tangannya. Ia memutar pelan bola itu, membuat butiran beserta manik-manik didalamnya menyebar dan juga berpijar.

'Waaaah, indaah sekali.' gumamnya. Ia kemudian membalikan lagi bola tersebut, membaca angka yang tertera diwadah bola tersebut. 'Mmm. Mahal.. Dan menurutku, ini sih kebagusan.' fikirnya, jahat.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Eh anu, tidak. Hmm bagus sih, tapi kufikir, bukankah butiran-butiran itu sedikit menyilaukan? Kan tidak baik untuk mata."

'Hah alasan macam apa itu, ah bodoh bodoh bodoh!' gumamnya sambil merutuki apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Oh begitu ya, ya sudah." ucap Sasuke heran.

"Ii iya" jawab Sakura ragu, sambil berlalu, ia langsung menyibuki dirinya sendiri dengan mengamati barang lainnya.

Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah liontin, perak, berpoles emas. Ditengahnya terdapat ukiran pola garis tipis yang timbul. Kuno memang, tapi lumayan memberi kesan baginya.

'Tidak terlalu bagus tapi tidak terlalu jelek. PAS. Hihi' fikirnya.

"Ini!" ucapnya seraya menunjukan liontin yang kini tengah tergantung di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya berseri, seakan baru saja menemukan harta karun berharga milyaran rupiah.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya, Ia sedikit tertegun menanggapi rekomendasi partnernya ini, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

'Tak kusangka akan seburuk ini seleranya.'

.

.

**Sudden Love**

"Kau tunggu disini ya, kuambil mobilku dulu."

"Siap!"

"Diam disini, jangan sampai nanti malah membuatku bingung!"

"Ya tuhan Saskeey."

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" protesnya.

"Ah kau itu terlalu banyak bicara. Sudah sana pergi! Hush hush!" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong pundak Sasuke menjauh.

10 menit sudah Sakura dibuat menunggu, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke. Remaja labil seperti Sakura dibuat menunggu 10 menit saja rasanya sudah membuatnya kesal keubun-ubun. Ia lantas beranjak dari tempatnya, berkeliling, masih diarea itu.

15 menit. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar 'berkeliling'.

Ia pergi ke seberang jalan, menghampiri seorang pedagang es krim.

Ia lantas membeli 2 cup es krim berukuran jumbo. Satu miliknya ia makan. 1 lagi, ia simpan untuk ia berikan pada Sasuke.

'Tunggu! Kau yakin Sasuke mau memakannya? Aaaah.. masa bodoh, aku sudah terlanjur membelikan satu untuknya. Jadi jika tak suka, maka akan kubuat suka. Bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula, ini kan mahaal.' gumamnya sambil melahap suapan terakhirnya. Habis, ice creamnya ia makan, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. 'Sasuke pasti sedang menungguku, hihihi.' gumamnya lagi puas.

Ia melihat keseberang jalan ke tempat seharusnya mobil Sasuke terparkir, tapi tak ada.

'Dia belum datang? Atau Dia meninggalkanku? Ugh,' runtuknya dalam hati. 'Saskeeey kau dimana?''

Dengan gusar ia berjalan, bola matanya berkeliling, mencari mahluk paling mencolok diantara kaum adam.

Ia kini menyeberang jalan dengan tatapan lurus menerawang. Ia tak sadar akan kedatangan sebuah mobil dari arah kirinya. Dan,

_**Sheeeeeeert...Brugkk**_

Mobil itu hampir tepat menghantamnya, hanya jika sang pengendara sedikit saja terlambat menginjak pedal rem. Sakura sedikit terpental, tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ouch." rintihnya.

"Ah sial!" seru sang pengendara dari dalam mobil. Lalu dengan cepat sang pengendara itu turun dari mobilnya menghampiri Sakura. Ia nyatanya sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Dengan gusarnya ia berlari.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan secara perlahan membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura sendiri sedikit mengernyit, kesakitan.

"Nona maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa—"

**_BUAGH_**

Sebuah tinjuan keras tepat menghantam wajah pemuda itu sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau simpan dimana matamu?" bentaknya penuh amarah.

Pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Sasuke hentikan!" pinta Sakura, tapi tak ia hiraukan. Sasuke menangkap kerah baju pemuda itu, dan melayangkan tinjuan keduanya, membuat lelaki itu tersungkur.

"Ya tuhan, kumohon hentikan diaaa!" pinta Sakura pada orang sekelilingnya yang sedari tadi setia, hanya berdiam diri, dan menjadikannya tontonan. Melihat itu, membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Akhirnya, Sakura pun memberanikan diri menghampiri Sasuke, dan menarik lengannya. Ia menangis, karena sakit, khawatir dan takut. Sasuke tak pernah semarah ini.

"Hentikan!" ucapnya lirih.

Sadar akan keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti. Ia membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura. Matanya memicing, memperhatikan. Nafasnya masih sedikit tak teratur, tubuhnyanya pun bergetar, menahan amarah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya gusar.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke kemudian dengan refleknya merengkuh gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa Sasuke. Lagipula ini salahku. Kau ini main tinju saja!" ucapnya lirih, menahan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Kaki mu terluka." ujarnya. Ia lalu menarik lengan Sakura kepundaknya, dan tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Sakura.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya, "dan tuan...aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini salahku." ucap Sakura kepada pemuda yang satunya, yang dibalas dengan dehaman kecil yang sedikit tak enak untuk didengar.

"Dia meminta maaf, kau tak dengar?" tambah Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar.

"Sasuke." Sakura mengenggam lengan kiri Sasuke erat, berusaha menenangkan.

"Hn."

"Sekali lagi, maaf tuan." tambahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar seakan memberi isyarat untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke kembali memicingkan matanya, menatap pemuda itu tak senang, sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Sasuke lantas membantu Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya. Dan, berpuluh pasang mata pun tak lepas pandangannya terhadap mereka.

.

.

"Dia itu siapa sih? Pacarnya? Waaah. Bikin iri saja."

"Iya benar."

"Aku rela loh ditabrak jika ditolong lelaki setampan dia..."

"Hush.."

Bisik beberapa dari mereka.

Ketampanan rupanya dapat merusak akal sehat.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada difikirannya, dia tetap bergeming. Kulirik dia lagi, terlihat semburat ketegangan di wajah stoicnya. Wajah yang ia tampilkan sama datarnya seperti biasanya, tapi rasanya aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui dia ... mengkhawatirkanku?

Sesekali aku mengernyit, menahan sakit. Terkesan manja, tapi demi tuhan, aku tidak sedang berbohong. aku tak sedang mencari perhatian Sasuke atas luka dikakiku ini, tidak!Sebisa mungkin kusembunyikan raut wajahku ini, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa.

"Sakitkah?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kecil. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, sangsi.

"Sedikit." jelasku.

"Sebaiknya kita periksakan ke dokter."

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Hanya perlu ditetesi obat luka ringan juga pasti sembuh. Ah kau ini berelebihan." tolakku, sambil menyunggikan senyuman, ah gurauan yang memaksa.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk, "kau antar aku pulang saja ya?" tanyaku, yang dibalas anggukan kecil darinya.

Tidak kurang dari setengah jam, kami sudah sampai dirumah. Ia membantuku duduk diruang yang sama ketika Sasuke tadi menunggu. Ah untung saja ayah dan Yuki tak sedang ada dirumah. Tunggu sampai merela tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Sasuke kemudian bergegas mengambil kotak obat, setelah kutunjukan tempatnya. Tak lama setelah ia kembali, ia menghampiriku dan berjongkok dihadapanku. Dia memperhatikan luka diatas lututku sekian detik, lalu berdeham.

Pantas saja. Tadi tak sempat kuperhatikan, ternyata lukanya cukup dalam, dan memar yang ditimbulkannya juga tidak sedikit. Kulihat Sasuke kini mulai menyipitkan matanya ke arahku, dan kubalas dengan senyuman, maksudku agar mencairkan suasana hatinya yang sedikit menegang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini." balasnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Baru kali ini, tatapan membunuhnya kembali memberikan efek ngeri padaku. Tapi, disisi lain ada binar kecemasan dari onyx tajamnya.

"Ah, ini sih hanya luka ringan. Santai saja!" jawabku dengan tawa hambar, seraya mengepak-ngepakan tangan kananku dibahunya.

"Yah, aku tahu, hanya luka ringan. Dan teruslah bergurau denganku Sakura!" jawabnya dingin, juga menusuk.

"Benar ko, aku tidak sedang bercanda." ucapku, berusaha membela yang rupanya tak Sasuke hiraukan.

.

.

Tangan halusnya mulai membersihkan lukaku dengan kapas lalu membubuhinya dengan obat merah secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

Sial. Mataku kini benar-benar tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapanya. Tak sadar, aku juga kini menyunggingkan senyuman.

Ah Sasuke,

Aku ingat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Perpustakaan. Persis tepat ketika aku juga pertama bertemu Gaara. Kalian berdua tengah bergulat dengan buku tebal masing-masing, hanya bedanya Gaara sesekali menengok teman disebelahnya, mencarikan jawaban dan memberikan bantuan terhadapnya dengan ramah, sementara kau? Mana kau peduli.

Kontras. Itu yang kufikirkan.

Tapi siapa sangka, kau yang dulu kutahu dingin dan berego tinggi ternyata seorang lelaki yang baik, pemerhati juga sensitif. Apa yang kulihat dulu padamu tak lain hanyalah segelintir sifat yang kau pilih untuk kau tampilkan.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" tanyanya, membuatku sedikit terperangah kaget.

"Eh nn anu." jawabku gelagapan.

Selesai ia mengobati lukaku, ia beranjak duduk disampingku dan meletakan kotak obat dihadapannya. Ia duduk bersandar, wajahnya sedikit menengadah ke atap langit-langit. Aku kembali memperhatikannya, sepertinya ia lelah.

"Sasuke?"

"Tidak usah berterimakasih." Potongnya cepat, tepat dan seperti biasa, sungguh percaya diri.

"Hmm kalo begitu, maaf ya selalu merepotkanmu." tambahku.

"Tidak usah segan, aku sudah terbiasa." sindirnya.

"Tuh kan, jangan begitu dong, kan aku jadi tambah merasa bersalah."

"Ya baguslah kalau kau tau."

"Ssssh, jahat!"

Sasuke kembali menegakan badannya, dan duduk dengan posisi setengah menghadapku.

"Dengar! Aku bukan jahat, tapi kau sendiri yang mulai menyulut api Sakura. Kau tak tahu kan betapa khawatirnya ak...err hn.. maksudku, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu kan bukan hanya kau yang susah." ralatnya cepat. Sasuke terlihat sedikit merutuki perkataanya, perkataan yang tak ia selesaikan sempurna tapi sudah tertangkap maknanya, dan itu membuatku senang bukan kepalang.

"Aih, kau mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke?" tanyaku setengah menggoda. Sasuke berdeham kecil,

"Ya, bagaimanapun aku masih tak mau kehilangan pembantuku." kilahnya.

"Maksudmu aku jongos gitu?"

"Kurang lebih." jawabnya sama datar dengan sebelumnya.

"Tch, sial."

Aku menggerutu, pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi dengar yaa! Aku tak mau berhutang. Jadi, suatu hari nanti, jika kau perlu bantuanku, atau meminta sesuatu dariku, bilang saja."

Sasuke kembali menatapku, seperti biasa ia memicingkan matanya, ah _gesture_ yang telah sangat aku kenali, dan ya membuat otot dan nadiku sangat terasa berdenyut.

"Jaga saja dirimu. Itu permintaanku."

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu. Dari awal aku memang tak tahu. Aku yang orang asing baginya, kenapa begitu ia pedulikan?

Dan sekarang,

Jika aku menyukainya, tolong jangan salahkan aku. Karena dia sendiri yang secara tidak langsung membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi tunggu...

Aku tidak berharap cintaku berbalas.

Cukup diriku sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Helohaa! :)<p>

Long time no see. pasti yang pernah baca fic ini uda pada lupa ya sama fic ini :( 3 bulan gt loh. :p maaf ya.

Itu karena aku frustasi gara2 chapter kemaren itu aku rasa jeleknya kebangetan. Dan maaf jg kalo chap ini semakin abal saja. Yah gimana lagi, saya emang pada dasarnya gak bisa nulis sih. Nulis fic modal nekat gituu. Jadi bahasanya pas-pasan. Janagn diketawain -_- haha

Big thanks buat araaaa :)

REVIEW ya?

mimiichan : iya ini updatenya itungan 3 ko, 3 bulan tapi, bkn 3 hari :p

ChiniVAN : waaah, belum ada tembak menembak di chapter ini. Tp tetep baca yaa :)

MemelSasusakuLove: Gaara dateng lg ko, tunggu yaw :D

fii-chan : Saku kan secara ga langsung uda putus sama gaara, ya sedikit ngegantung gimanaaa gt hehe baca lg ya :)

Law Liethh : nanti baliknya, Gaara masih betah di suna katanya.. Haha baca lg yaa :)

Hayaneny : aaah maaf bngt lama update :D dan makasih uda mau review, nah kalo msh baca, review lg ya? Jngn silent :D

NaOmi noni : santai, aku ada untuk Gaara. :) Yosh update nih :)

Michan Sakusa : iya ini aku lanjutin.. Makasih uda baca, baca lg tapi haha

Tinggalkan jejakmu dikotak reviewww!


	6. Chapter 6 : Gaara-kun

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Mentari telah berlalu, sore telah lama di tinggalkan.<p>

Pukul 8 kala itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda bermarga Haruno itu kini tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang dikenalnya sebagai teman terdekatnya seraya menopang pada dinding depan rumahnya, mencari keseimbangan. Dilihatnya, memang kini kakinya tengah terluka.

"Sudah jelas berdiri saja sulit, tetap saja sok mau mengantarku." ujar pemuda itu, dingin. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Sudah bagus aku temani sampai depan rumah, masih saja protes. Kau itu tak tahu berte-, ouch." belum sempat selesai bicara, kakinya tergelincir menginjak potongan plastik yang lincin. Untunglah Sasuke dengan sigap merengkuh pinggangnya, dan kemudian membantunya berdiri.

Sasuke menatapnya nanar, sedang Sakura hanya bisa melempar cengiran kuda kepadanya seraya bergumam, "Terimakasih, hehe."

"Senang ya menyiksa diri seperti itu?" tanyanya, dengan _onyx_nya yang memicing.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya, tak bisa menjawab.

Keduanya memilih diam beberapa detik setelahnya, membiarkan suara percikan air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah mendominasi keheningan malam.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang? ini masih hujan. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Sakura bersuara.

Malam itu Sasuke memang hendak pulang, setelah seharian menemani Sakura menunggu ayahnya kembali bekerja. Sasuke hanya tak tega jika harus meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri di rumahnya dengan kondisi kaki yang ringkih seperti itu.

'Hari ini aku yang akan menjagamu. ' ujarnya sore tadi kepada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa tak begitu memerlukan bantuan, ataupun penjagaan karena menurutnya luka dikakinya hanyalah luka ringan. Namun untuk diperhatikan seperti itu jelas ia merasa sangat senang dan tersanjung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di mobil, hujan atau tidak tak akan bedanya. Lagipula ibu sudah menungguku." jelasnya.

Sakura tak menyangka lelaki dingin macam dirinya masih mendengar apa kata ibu. Sungguh, mendengar pengakuan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Yasudah." ujarnya.

Sasuke kemudian mengenakan jaket hitamnya, bersiap. Setelah itu ia merogoh saku celananya, hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya yang kemudian tak sengaja ia jatuhkan kelantai bersama dua tiket bertuliskan 'Panorama Resort'. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca samar tiket tersebut. Setahunya, Panorama Resort adalah sebuah hotel merangkap restauran yang ternama, yang tak banyak bisa di akses oleh kebanyakan orang disebabkan tempatnya yang terlampau berkelas. Dilihatnya kembali tanggal reservasi yang menunjukan tepat hari ini, Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Jadi kupesankan tempat disana." jelas Sasuke, seakan dapat membaca ekspresi wajah Sakura yang bertanya. Ia kemudian memasukan kembali kedua tiket reservasi tersebut kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu, sedikit terkejut dan heran.

"Hn."

"Kenapa tak bilang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kufikir ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutkan." jelasnya.

"Tapi dalam rangka apa? Aku kan tidak sedang berulang tahun." ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak ada," lagi-lagi Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "tadinya ada. Tapi berhubung terjadi insiden padamu, ya tidak ada." ucapnya, tak kalah lebih membingungkan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Cerna saja sendiri."

"Ih." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merespon ucapannya itu.

"Sudah, sana tidur!" Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, tidak bisa. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Kau tak boleh pulang sebelum kau jelaskan."

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan atau memang kau tak mau aku pulang?" tanyanya malas.

"Eh," Sakura mendelik padanya, rasanya ingin ia menyangkal ucapannya, tapi ia tidak sedang ingin berbohong. Nyatanya ia malah tersenyum.

"Sudah ya aku pulang." ujarnya lagi, seraya menepuk jidat Sakura dengan kedua jarinya.

"Yasudah, kita bahas ini nanti. Tapi janji, kau jelaskan ya." Sasuke tak membalas. Ia malah sibuk membalas pesan diponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar.

Pemuda itu hendak berbalik, pergi setelah berpamitan ketika Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Hati-hati, ya?"

"Hn." ucapnya, dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jangan kebut-kebutan ya, inikan sudah malam."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam.

"Perhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas ya?"

"Hn."

"Jangan kau langgar!"

"Hn."

"Paka seatbelt mu, ya?"

"Kau memang sedang berusaha menahanku Sakura, aku tahu." ucapnya kesal dan Sakura tertawa.

"Ya maaf, hehe."

Sasuke kemudian melangkah, mendekati gadis itu. Sakura pikir pemuda itu akan balik menyerang ucapannya seperti biasanya, namun justru ia hanya diam. Ia menatap Sakura lekat sepersekian detik, dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh pelan rambut Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku akan merindukanmu." ujarnya seperti firasat.

.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**.**

Matahari mengintip dari atas awan dan menerangi pekarangan belakang sekolah tempat di mana kini Sasuke berdiam. Dilihat posisinya yang kini tengah bersandar pada pohon mahoni dibelakannya, matanya terpejam setengah lama, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya terbuka yang disambut suara siulan riang Naruto yang baginya terdengar begitu fals. Dengan enggan, Sasuke duduk dan mengusap matanya.

"Apa sebegitu capenya kencanmu semalam sampai kau skip kelas begini?" goda Naruto. Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, ia hanya menguap tanda malas menjawab. Naruto memperkeras siulannya, yang kali ini mendapat jawaban dari gongongan bulldog milik satpam sekolah.

"Kau lihat itu? Bahkan siulanmu menakutinya." ucap Sai seraya menunjuk Gerard, anjing besar yang ukurannya menyamai dua karung beras itu. Naruto bergidik ngeri seraya menatap Sai dengan tatapan heran.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Naruto, bingung. "Sai aku tahu aku ini keren, tapi berhentilah mengikutiku! Aku bosan melihat wajahmu dan keberadaanmu yang selalu menggangguku." ujarnya lagi, yang dibalas tatapan sengit kedua temannya. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin membelikan Naruto cermin besar agar ia bisa berkaca.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu bodoh? Aku memang sudah tak niat belajar sejak tadi pagi, maksud hati kemari untuk skip dan tidur eh sialnya malah bertemu denganmu." rutuknya seraya mengelus-elus dadanya. "dan tumben kau, Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang memasang wajah pusing.

"Alasan yang sama denganmu." jawabnya malas yang dibalas anggukan mengerti Sai.

"Kufikir orang sepertimu tak mengenal namanya skip kelas, Sasuke?" Komentar Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik, tak senang, "orang pintar sepertiku tak masuk kelas berapa ratus kalipun tak masalah, justru kau yang bodoh yang bermasalah. Harusnya kau belajar."

"Kau salah. Justru karena aku bodoh jadi tak ikut kelas pun tak masalah. Itu karena ikut pelajaran ataupun tidak hasilnya akan sama saja. Tak ada bedanya hahaha." Ujarnya bangga. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran temannya itu.

"Ah sudah sudah, kalian berdua diam! Tak usah banyak bicara, keributan hanya akan membuat kita bertiga ketahuan dan dihukum." titah Naruto. Sai tambah tak mengerti, bukankah naruto yang sedari tadi memancing kegaduhan?

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam Sasuke? " tanya Sai tiba-tiba, tak menghiraukan Naruto. Sasuke mendelik, ia menatap Sai heran. _Onyx_nya seakan bertanya, bagaimana-kau-tahu. Naruto mengangguk-angguk, tanda tertarik dengan topiknya. Sasuke menebak, pastilah bedebah yang satu ini yang memberitahu teman-temannya.

Sasuke mulai merutuki kenapa ia pernah dengan begitu bodohnya menceritakan masalah percintaan seperti ini pada Naruto. Dan kini iapun mulai berfikir, apakah mengikuti saran Naruto pun adalah sebuh kebodohan?

Berbicara kejadian kemarin lusa, Sasuke meminta Sakura membelikan sesuatu untuk seseorang bukan tanpa alasan. Seseorang itu nyatanya adalah Sakura sendiri, itu semua ia lakukan karena menurut Naruto dengan memberikan sesuatu yang Sakura pilih sendiri akan meminimalisir penolakan, entah itu penolakan pemberian ataupun penolakan cinta. Ini adalah rahasia besar. Sesungguhnya dalam diam Sasuke menyiapkan rencana besar untuk Sakura.

Dan oh, jika saja insiden penabrakan kemarin tak terjadi dan tak menghancurkan rencananya, mungkin saja kini Sasuke tak lagi berstatus _single_. Mungkin saja.

"Gagal." adalah kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Kau ditolak, sungguh?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Rasanya kini ia ingin bersedih dan tertawa keras secara bersamaan. Bagaimanapun, momen seorang Uchiha yang patah hati adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa langka. Sai sendiri, seperti biasa tak menampakan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan tak memintanya menjadi pacarku, bagaimana bisa aku ditolak." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Rencanamu buruk, aku tak mau lakukan."

"Ah kau ini benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan Sasuke. Kau hanya tinggal bilang, aku menyukaimu Sakura jadi bisakah kita pacaran? Begitu saja tak bisa."

"Aku tidak mau, bukan tidak bisa. Lagipula, ini hanya sebatas status, tak penting." ujarnya lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Begini saja sudah cukup. Aku tak perlu ikatan." potongnya.

"Terus saja beralasan, aku tahu kau hanya takut." cemoohnya. Sasuke memandang murka Naruto, yang tak dihiraukan. Lelaki blonde itu kemudian menopang dagunya, seperti tengah berfikir.

"Sas." ujar Sai tiba-tiba seraya menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir bagaimana jika Gaara kembali?"

.

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**'**

Terlihat matahari di ufuk timur terbit, membuat awan kelabu yang sebelumnya bernaung kini mulai menguning dihempas sinarnya. Burung-burung berisul dengan indahnya, dan tak kalah bisingnya dengan deru suara kendaraan di kota yang mulai terdengar.

Bagi sebagian orang, suatu keberuntungan adalah ketika mereka dapat menyaksikan pemandangan alam di pagi hari yang tampak indah seperti itu, namun tidak bagi Sakura. Setidaknya tidak untuk hari ini.

Pukul 7 pagi kala itu.

Dan tak seperti biasanya, gadis itu kini masih memberingsut di kasurnya. Ia bahkan membenamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya didalam selimut tebalnya. Udara diluar memang sangatlah dingin, fikiran untuk bangun pagi dan keluar rumah pun sama sekali tak terlintas dibenaknya, ia sedang tak tertarik bergelut dengan dinginnya udara pagi yang kini pastilah berkabut. Oh tidak.

Untung baginya, karena jadwal hariannya untuk bersekolah sudah ia hapus sejak kemarin malam. Bukan karena tanpa alasan tentunya, mengingat keadaan kakinya yang masih terluka karena insiden kemarin lusa.

Kau tahu? dalam hati gadis itu berfikir...entah ia harus menganggap hari itu sebagai hari buruk atau sebaliknya. Pasalnya, dibalik kecelakaan kecil yang menimpanya, suatu hal lain membuat hatinya merasa senang.

Ia senang mendapati perhatian penuh dari Sasuke.

Melihat lelaki itu dengan afeksinya secara intense menanyakan kabar, menjenguk dan menemaninya membuatnya senang. Jujur, setelah sekian lama kini ia merasa kembali disayangi, sesuatu yang jarang ia dapatkan dari orang diluar famili. Terlebih lagi, karena orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Ia memang kini tengah belajar untuk meng-amini perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu. Walaupun hanya ia simpan sendiri, namun setidaknya ia sudah berhenti memanipulasi otaknya untuk tidak berfikir 'ia jatuh hati pada Sasuke'.

Tidak seperti itu lagi...karena ia tak bisa.

Sakura mengerjap dalam tidurnya, ketika merasakan sesuatu menggelitiknya. Dia belum sepenuhnya terbangun kala itu, namun sadar tak sadar ia merasa kini seseorang tengah terkekeh pelan, menertawainya. Kemudian ia mengerjap, membuka matanya dan mendapati adiknya yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Yuki kau sedang apa?" tanyanya kaget. Adiknya itu balas menertawainya.

"Bangun. Kau tak sekolah, oneechan?"

"Tidak." jawabnya seraya menguap, jelas ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Malas."

"Yasudah, aku juga tidak sekolah ah." ujarya yang dibalas tatapan malas Sakura seraya berkata, "Terserah."

"Bangunlah, aku punya kejutan untumu."

"Ti-dak ter-ta-rik. Pergi!" titahnya, seraya menyingkap selimut tebalnya menggeser tubuh adiknya menjauh darinya.

"Kali ini aku serius oneechan. Cepat sana mandi dan berdandan sedikit! Cepatlah, sebelum kau menyesal didatangi oniichan dengan muka lusuh seperti ini." ancamnya, seusai menggurutu.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan adiknya, walau dalam hati ia merasa sedikit senang.

'Baru saja semalam sasuke kemari, dan sekarang sudah datang lagi?' fikirnya heran. "dan yang lebih membuatku heran untuk apa Sasuke datang sepagi ini, tidakkah ia sekolah?

"Apa dia disini?" tanya Sakura, menginterogasi. "Dia dimana?" ia membuat suaranya mendesis, sepelan mungkin, alih-alih takut yang dibicarakan mendengar.

"Dia diluar, bersama ayah. Dan oh maygat nii-chaan," Yuki menghentikan ucapannya sebentar seraya menggigiti bibir bawahnya antusias "kau pasti tak akan percaya bagaimana dia berubah!"

.

.

**SUDDEN LOVE**

**Few days later**

Bunyi lonceng menggema ke seantero sudut sekolah, menandakan jam sekolah telah usai. Yang lain ribut berhamburan dari kelasnya bergegas pulang, sedang lelaki itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Dengan lekat, ia menatap layar ponsel yang digenggamnya, berharap ada balasan dari seseorang yang keadaan dan keberadaannya sudah tiga hari tak ia ketahui.

Sakura Haruno. Lelaki berambut raven itu tak tahu kenapa ponsel gadis terdekatnya itu tak kunjung aktif. Jikalau itu perbuatan sengaja sang pemilik, maka pastilah karena sebuah alasan. Dan alasan itu Sasuke tak tahu apa. Mungkin gadis itu marah atas kejadian sebelumnya, atau entahlah dia tak mengerti. Yang jelas, ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Tiga hari sudah Sakura tak bersekolah, dan selama itupula mereka tak berkomunikasi. Bukan ia tak mau menjenguknya, hanya saja ia memang tak sempat. Kegiatan Osis dan ekstrakulikuler lainnya membuatnya gila.

"Teme!" ujar Naruto dalam teriakan oktaf ke tujuh. Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Sakura sudah masuk sekolah tau! tuh dia di kantin." jelasnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi menghampirinya.

.

.

**0o0  
><strong>

Tak sulit bagi pemuda itu menemukan gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut, walau dalam keramaian sekalipun. Rambutnya yang mencolok sungguh memudahkan Sasuke untuk kondisi pencarian seperti ini.

Dilihatnya dari jauh gadis itu tengah menukar selembar uang dengan minuman kesukaannya, tepat dimana gadis itu memang biasa membeli.

Sasuke merasa lega sekaligus kecewa melihat Sakura. Ia lega mengetahui gadis itu dalam kondisi yang baik, namun kecewa karena tak sedikitpun gadis itu mengabarinya. Tidak, walau sekedar untuk memberitahu jika ia sudah kembali bersekolah.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghampirinya, setelah sebelumnya di buat susah oleh pandangan gadis-gadis fansgirlnya yang kini tengah berbisik membahas kehadirannya.

Dan tak sesuai perkiraan, Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke bukannya menyambutnya dengan riang justru dengan sigap menarik lengan pemuda itu menjauh dari kerumunan, terkejut.

Sasuke semakin tak mengerti dengan gadis itu, di hari itu.

.

.  
>Sampai kemudian sampailah mereka di taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang memang tak biasa siswa-siswi kunjungi. Sakura kemudian menyeruput habis jus stroberinya. Ia tampak kelelahan setelah menggiring Sasuke dari kantin ke taman belakang sekolah tersebut yang jaraknya bermeter-meter, seperti menghindari sesuatu.<p>

Setelah selesai meminum habis jusnya, ia memandang sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada orang yang menguping perbincangannya.

Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Menyadari itu, Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau menghindariku, dan sekarang kau menghindari orang-orang supaya tak mau melihat kau berdua denganku," ucap Sasuke tajam. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, "kenapa? kau marah padaku?"

"Bukan begituu." bantahnya pelan seraya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau tahu aku," Sakura menghela nafas pelan "aku justru ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, berbicara banyak denganmu tapi tidak dengan telepon." jelasnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, sedikit kesal.

"Pertama...sepertinya kau lupa meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahku malam itu." jelas Sakura yang dibuat seperti pertanyaan. Sakura kemudian merogoh saku seragamnya dan memberikan kotak kecil berisi liontin yang mereka beli sebelumnya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa liontin ini ada si saku jaketku, tapi kemarin aku menemukannya. Kau lupa ya?" tanyanya dengan halus.

"Tidak." jawabnya santai seraya memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, "aku memang sengaja menyimpan disana. Itu untukmu." Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bilang mau memberikannya untuk orang spesial, kau menipuku?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

"Menipu? tidak," Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis di depannya. Ia tengah menanti ekspresi di wajah Sakura ketika ia bertanya, "kau bagiku memang spesial, memangnya aku tidak untukmu?"

Seketika otot di seluruh tubuh Sakura terasa berkedut menanggapi pengakuan Sasuke. Ia menatap onyx Sasuke, meyakinkan, sebelum akhirnya menunduk.

Dirasanya pipi dan irisnya kian memanas. Jantungnya berdugup...kencang.

Rasa hangat kebahagiaan menjalar dalam hatinya, namun disaat itu pula hatinya ikut mengernyit. Entah kenapa terasa sakit.

'Mungkinkah orang bersedih dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan?' fikirnya. Ia merasa buntu, sungguh tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Belum sempat Sasuke mendengar jawaban, suara seorang gadis terdengar, memecah keheningan yang sempat di ciptakan keduanya.

"Sakura kau disini rupanya, hosh hosh." ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal. Gadis bernama Ino itu kemudian berlari cepat dari tempat dimana ia sebelumnya berdiri untuk menghampiri Sakura. "Eh hai Sasuke." sapanya pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke tak membalas, ia hanya mendengus, sedikit tak senang dengan kedatangan gadis rambut ikat kuda itu yang telah memotong perbincangannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah teman baiknya itu dengan wajah lesu, entah kenapa rasanya kepalanya kini ingin pecah saja.

"Aku berkeliling mencarimu tau, kau bilang hanya ingin membeli jus, eh? hosh," masih dengan nafas tersengal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya kesal, "cepatlah, jangan membuat Gaara menunggumu lama, kasihan." tukasnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Ceritanya belum banyak nambah selain Gaara balik. Itupun gajelas. Gimana perasaan sakura menanggapi kedatangan gaara, ntar deh ya di chapter lain dikasih tau.<p>

Sebenernya ngebangun kembali feel fic ini tuh susah, udah lama terbengkalai soalnya, haha tapi karena masih ada aja yg ripyu dan pm (walau sedikit) saya paksakan untuk meneruskan fic ini. Masalah seru ga seru, that's another story. Yang penting saya terusin aja ya, yuhuuu.

kata reviewer yang anonim beranama guest :  
><strong>'Hutang itu harus dibayar loh'<strong>  
>itu jleb banget loh, gara-gara review mu yang 'berkesan' saya nulis lagi haha sungguh. terimakasih sudah menyadarkan.<p>

Review sangat dinanti. Gausah selalu positif, kritik membangun juga boleh...sungguh. asal jangan di caci maki macam flame hehehehe

Terimakasih yang sudah review tapi ga sempet log-in : **guest, melupakan nama, sakura haruno 1995, vanilla yummy.**

Oh ya, Gaara sama Sasuke rebutan nya lebih baik gontok-gontokan apa dengan cara halus ya? (?) haha (diabaikan)**  
><span>**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Past

**SUDDEN LOVE**

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

OOC/OC/AU/typo

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan yah, aku memang berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya padamu.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Ramai.<p>

Terlihat beberapa siswi bergumul memadati sebuah sudut depan ruang kesiswaan. Dari jauh onyx Sasuke memicing, memperjelas penglihatannya. Dilihatnya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda yang tingginya melibihi orang-orang di kerumunan itu. Warna rambut mencolok yang dilihatnya memastikan bahwa pemuda itu memanglah Gaara.

Detik itu pula dirasanya kekalutan dalam dirinya yang semakin memuncak. Sejauh yang ia ingat, terakhir kali ia merasa takut dan kalut seperti ini adalah ketika kaka yang disayanginya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya untuk bersekolah di Suna untuk waktu yang lama. Dan sekarang rasa takut itu kembali ada, ada karena ia sadar akan datangnya ancaman terhadap keberadaan seseorang yang terbiasa, ia rasa menjadi miliknya.

Sedang gadis yang berjalan pelan beriringan bersama dirinya merasa dunia kini tengah berputar, mengocok seisi otaknya. Ia tak sanggup berfikir. Ia sedang tak mau menilai, menjawab dan menanggapi semuanya. Yang ia hanya inginkan adalah pergi menjauh dari keduanya, dan menghilang.

Jangan salah menilai perasaannya, gadis itu bukan tak senang dengan kehadiraan Gaara. Justru demi tuhan dia senang. Rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam terhadap pemuda yang selalu dicintainya itu telah terhapuskan dengan kepulangannya, dan itu membuatnya senang. Dirinya yang tak Gaara benci, dan justru masih diharapkan menambah kegembiraanya, sungguh. Namun, ia juga tak bisa menyangkal kata hatinya yang mendesaknya untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap pemuda lain yang kini mulai terpupuk. Pemuda lain yang ia sama sayangi, dan yang mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dirasanya ketegangan di wajah Sakura ketika mereka mendekat, menghampiri Gaara. Ia diam, begitu juga Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi tak berkomentar apapun. Ia kini bersikap dingin terhadap Sakura, seakan tak senang dengan Sakura yang sempat merahasiakan keberadaan Gaara.

.

.

Pemuda tampan bertato ai itu mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, menyapa.

"Yo." Ujarnya dengan senyuman ramahnya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Sekitar delapan orang murid, Gai sensei dan Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolah Konoha dalam kerumunan itu. Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri dan membukakan jalan untuk Sasuke.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang merindukanmu. Sudah seperti selebritas saja." Ujar Sasuke yang dibalas seringai oleh Gaara. Pemuda bermata seagreen itu kemudian meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke arah tangan Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama secara bersamaan, kemudian memberikan pelukan singkat seorang sahabat.

Hal itu tak ayal menciptakan desahan haru beberapa siswi, tak terkecuali Sakura yang untuk kali pertamanya dapat tersenyum tulus hari itu. Jujur, dengan piciknya ia sempat berfikir jika Sasuke akan berlaku dingin dan acuh terhadap Gaara. Namun ia salah, salah besar.

"Untung kau cepat pulang Gaara, jika tidak habis semua fans mu di makan Sasuke. Bahkan pacarmu sudah hampir dibuat pacar olehnya, hahahaha." ujar Gai sensei dengan guyonannya yang membuat iris Sakura membulat, terkejut, "eh atau jangan-jangan kalian memang sudah pacaran ya? teman ko mesra, hahaha." tambahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke keras.

Sasuke mendelik tak senang.

Gaara tahu jika Gai-sensei memang bermulut lebar dan gemar bergibah. Biasanya ia memilih diam dan tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Gai. Namun ia fikir ada asap pastilah ada api, ia sedikitnya mulai mempertanyakan alasan yang mendasari asumsi Gai yang sebenernya bukan pertama kali ia dengar.

Sempat beberapa kali ia melakukan_ video-call_ dengan beberapa temannya, termasuk Naruto dan Sai. Dan ia ingat beberapa kali Sai pernah menggodanya dengan rumor kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia sedikitnya kini mulai merasa penasaran.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, pada Gai yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman lebar. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, "haruskah aku merasa terancam, Sakura?" tanyanya yang dialihkan pada gadisnya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Sakura menelan ludahnya pelan ketika emeraldnya menatap Gaara.

Awalnya Gaara tak serius dengan pertanyaannya, ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon, namun melihat Sakura yang diam dan terlihat serba salah ia mulai merasa curiga.

Gaara menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi.

"Sepertinya aku banyak melewatkan sesuatu. Nanti cerita ya." pintanya.

.

.

.

_**Ooo Sudden Love ooO**_

_**.**_

"Jadi sudah dua hari kau di Konoha?" tanya Neji yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara yang kini tengah membolak-balik majalah lama yang baru ditemukannya di atas meja

Siang hari kala itu, sekitar pukul 3. Yang lain telah banyak meninggalkan sekolah, tapi mereka—Naruto dan 5 orang lainnya, justru memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang kesiswaan tempat diamana dulu mereka biasa berkumpul. Tentu saja hal itu ada kaitannya dengan kemunculan Gaara yang tiba-tiba, bukan untuk bersekolah tapi mendaftar ulang sekaligus menjemput kekasih terdahulunya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengabari kami? Tch, panda merah!" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Ponsel ku hilang, aku tak bisa menghubungi siapapun, kecuali Sai." jelasnya. Jadenya melirik ke arah Sai dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kufikir kau memberitahu mereka."

Sai membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap Gaara.

"Tadinya ingin, hanya..." Sai menaruh tumpukan bantal dipunggungnya kemudian kembali bersandar santai. "Kemarin lusa aku sempat bertanya tentang Gaara padamu, kau ingat?" Sai melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto teringat ucapan Sai dua hari yang lalu sewaktu mereka menghabiskan kelas siang di taman belakang sekolah, ia bertanya tentang Gaara yang kemungkinan akan kembali walau tak mereka gubris, "Tak ada yang merespon ucapanku, kuanggap kalian tak tertarik. Jadi sudah, tak kulanjutkan." ujarnya enteng, seraya menguap.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung memberitahu kami saja? kenapa harus berbasa-basi seperti itu? Lagipul—"

"Sudahlah Dobe, tak penting membahasanya." Gaara mendengus pelan, membuat teman pirangnya menggerutu tak senang. Gaara berdeham setelahnya. Ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya mendekatkan diri pada Sakura kemudian menempatkan dagunya dibahu kanan gadis itu.

Gadis itu terkesiap, kaget dengan perlakuan pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia meringis tak enak di depan teman-temannya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, namun rasanya Gaara memang kini lebih terbuka dan hangat terhadap dirinya di depan teman-temannya. Pun sepanjang jalan menuju ruang osis, tangan Gaara tak henti-hentinya memegang lengannya, bahkan sesekali ia menarik pinggangnya hanya untuk berjalan beriringan lebih dekat dengannya. Bukan ia tak senang, lagi-lagi hanya saja ia selalu tak terbiasa dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Seperti _de javu_ rasanya, ketika gadis-gadis memandanginya dengan tatapan iri dan dengki karena sikap Gaara yang seperti itu, seakan-akan secara terang-terangan tengah mengklaim hubungan mereka di hadapan mereka. Walau nyatanya Sakura sendiri tak mengerti hubungan macam apa yang kini mereka tengah miliki, mengingat Gaara tak pernah sekalipun membicarakannya.

Ia bingung, namun begitu Gaara terlihat tak berubah, memperlakukan Sakura secara sama. Seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Dimatanya Sakura masih kekasihnya.

Senang? ada. Berpuas diri karena tatapan iri para gadis memang tak ada salahnya. Namun begitu, akan lebih baik jika tidak. Tatapan begitu tetap saja menjengkelkan.

Dan juga, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Efeknya lebih buruk dari pada yang biasa Sakura rasakan. Itu karena Sasuke berada tak jauh darinya. Dari dulu Sasuke memang tak pernah menyukai dan menyetujui hubungan sahabat dekatnya, Gaara dengan Sakura. Namun begitu alasan Sasuke tak suka dulu dan kini sudah sangat berbeda.

Suasana hati Sakura yang buruk pun menjadi lebih buruk ketika di rasanya pemuda itu mengacuhinya. Jangankan mengeluarkan kata, menatapnya saja Sasuke tak mau. Ia lebih suka menyibuki dirinya dengan ponsel dan _gadget_nya, daripada berhadapan dengan keadaan Sakura yang bersama Gaara.

Marah? mungkin. Cemburu? tak usah ditanya.

Teman-teman lelakinya bukan tak tahu tentang apa yang Sasuke tengah fikirkan dan rasakan. Justru mereka tahu, makanya memilih pura-pura tak tahu. Pasalnya, Uchiha yang seperti itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk kelewat tempramental. Coba saja kau senggol dia, maka habislah kau!

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mendecih kesal, sontak membuat teman-temannya menatap was-was ke arahnya. Sedetik dirasanya, jantung Neji berhenti berdetak karena takut akan Sasuke yang amarahnya meluap.

Semuanya hening menatap was-was Sasuke. Hanya Gaara yang menatapnya wajar. Mungkin karena ketidaktahuannya. Sasuke menengadah, menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kode pengahancur benteng sudah tak bisa digunakan di seri ini, kufikir aku perlu memperbaharui kode rahasianya." jelasnya dengan wajah datar seraya menampilkan layar tab nya yang kini beruliskan_ 'Game Over'._

'Ya Tuhan.' Neji menghela nafas, lega.

Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Difikirnya pemuda itu murka pada temannya, padahal nyatanya Sasuke sedang mengutuk kekalahan dirinya dalam _game_ yang dimainkannya.

Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah teman-temannya begitu aneh dan mencurigakan. Awalnya ia heran, namun segera tahu penyebabnya ketika secara tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap pemandangan di depannya.

Dilihatnya Sakura tengah menunduk, kaku. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai ke depan. Tak begitu jelas ekspresi di wajah gadis itu, namun sangat jelas jika Gaara dengan nyamannya tengah memeluknya dari arah belakang.

Tiba-tiba dirasa hatinya begitu mencelos melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu. Seluruh ototnya terasa menegang. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya terasa meledak-ledak. Keinginan untuk mengobrak-abrik dan meninju semua hal dalam pandangannya ia urungkun ketika Sasuke melihat wajah teman lamanya, Gaara tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

Jika yang berani memeluk Sakura seperti itu bukan Gaara, sudah habis ia labrak sejak tadi, walau ia tahu ia tak punya hak untuk itu. Dan beruntunglah, akal sehatnya pun memintanya untuk berfikir dingin.

Semuanya diam beberapa lama setelahnya. Banyak dari mereka tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Sasuke, maka itu mereka diam.

Keadaan berubah kembali setelah Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasangkan _headset_ di ke dua telinganya, yang juga tentu saja secara tak langsung menunjukan ketakbersediaannya untuk diganggu.

Detik itu pula Gaara melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan entah pada siapa.

"Coba saja kau beritahu aku tentang rencana kepulanganmu mungkin sekarang sudah kubuatkan pesta meriah." Naruto kembali membuat percakapan. Sai menanggapinya dengan menguap lebar.

"Suaramu melengking mu saja sudah membuat suana 'meriah', jangan kau buat tempat ini lebih bising." ujarnya malas.

"Bukan begitu, yang kumaksud itu adalah 'wanita' hahahaha," Naruto kembali pada _mood_ nya yang terlampau girang, "kau tahu adik kelas ajaran baru tahun ini memiliki banyak sekali bibit unggul, apalagi itu siapa namanya Matsur— ah lupa! yang jelas aku akan senang jika dapat mengundang mereka. Gaara, mau tidak kubuatkan pesta 'meriah'? hahahahaha."

Semua memasang wajah datar ke arahnya yang tengah tertawa keras. Sai untuk kesekian kalinya menguap malas. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura kemudian berkata, "Hinata-chan pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya, yah?"

"Ahahah—uhukkh...hey!" Naruto tersedak tawanya sendiri mendengar Sai yang menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Berapa usia hubungan si bodoh dengan Hinata-chan, Sakura?"

"4 hari." Sakura yang sama tak sukanya dengan usul pesta meriah Naruto, menjawabnya dengan nada keras.

"Wow, bagaimana ya rasanya di campakan di hari ke 4 pacaran, setelah 4 tahun sebelumnya mati-matian mengejar Hinata?" ia memutar-mutar bola mata mempermainkan dengan jari telunjuk di dagunya.

"Kau—"

"Aku tak sabar memberitahu kelakuanmu di belakang wanita malang itu." tambahnya.

"Hei sialan kalian! aku hanya bercanda!" Naruto kebakaran jenggot, "Awas saja jika kalian memberitahu Hinata yang tidak-tidak, aku ini setia tau."

"Tch," Sai mendecih.

"Ya yaa setia." Sakura bergumam sangsi. Ia memasang wajah masam. Bagaimanapun Hinata sudah menjadi temannya, ia tak suka jika kekasih temannya bermain api di belakang Hinata. Kalaupun itu hanya sebuah candaan, maka menurutnya itu adalah candaan yang sangat tak lucu.

"Ya, percayalah aku ini setia, Sakura. Tenang saja!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk penuh keyakinan.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya sangsi. Melihatnya membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

Naruto mendengus, namun itu tak lama. Tiba-tiba kedua alisnya ikut terangkat. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sakura hendak menggodanya. Niatnya ingin bergumam, namun tetap saja terdengar berteriak. Ia berkata seraya menggerling, "Kalau Sakura-chan bagaimana? Setia tidak pada Gaara?"

Iris Sakura membulat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia terpaku ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali berkabut. Wajahnya memanas, antara takut dan... takut.

Sementara itu, jade Gaara kembali memicing, memperhatikan. Ia tak berniat untuk mensela ucapan Naruto, justru ia sangat menanti jawaban Sakura walau nyatanya gadisnya itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menjawab.

Dan Sakura sendiri, entah kenapa ia enggan menjawab. Kerongkongannya serasa tercekat benda tajam. Padahal, kalaupun ia harus berkata iya demi membela diri, tak ada salahnya. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan _headset_ dan dunianya pun tak akan mendengar. Tapi tetap ia tak bisa.

"Hahahaha." Naruto kembali tertawa, memecah keheningan, "Tak usah tegang begitu, kalaupun tak setia juga tak apa-apa. Tak masalah!" ujarnya lagi tambah puas.

Sakura menatap Gaara ragu. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu tersenyum masam ke arahnya, sepertinya ia kecewa dengan Sakura yang memilih diam, praktis membuat sakura tak enak hati.

"Sepertinya Sakura tak senang sekali kalau kubuatkan pesta yang diramaikan gadis-gadis, kenapa? cemburu ya? memangnya yang membuat Sakura cemburu siapa? Gaara ataaaau..."

_**Blugg**_

Sebuah bantal tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Hey—"

"Berhenti mengganggunya bodoh!" Sasuke mendelik murka ke arahnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya mendekati Naruto.

"S-sas..."

"Apa? Kau minta kubunuh?" ujarnya tajam. Onyxnya menghitam tajam, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak suka. Begitu kesal, dan terganggu.

"B-bercanda Saas, ehehe."

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih kesal ke arahnya.

Ia berbalik menatap Gaara, menaikan pundaknya pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Mencari Hinata,"

Sai tertawa, tanda setuju.

"Tidaak jangan teme!" teriak Naruto ketakutan, "apa yang akan kau—" perkataannya terputus ketika melihat temannya sudah lebih jauh meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tch sial!" Naruto mendengus frustasi. "Bukankah dia menggunakan_ headset_? kufikir ia tak mendengarkan." gerutunya seraya hendak keluar menyusul rekannya, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Hahahaha," Sai menertawakannya.

"APA? KAU MINTA KUBUNUH?" teriak Naruto meniru Sasuke pada rekannya, yang justru dibalasa tawa yang lebih keras.

"Tch, sial."

Tak lama Naruto bergegas pergi, meninggalkan keributan yang ia buat.

Dilihat Gaara, Sai tak henti-hentinya tertawa, membuatnya ingin juga tertawa. Namun segera ia urungkan ketika dirinya menyadari emerald gadis Sakura yang berkunang, sayu.

"Kau melamun, Sakura?" bisiknya, yang tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Sakura yang memang tengah tenggelam jauh ke dalam fikirannya yang entah apa.

.

.

.

**Ooo Sudden Love ooO**

.

Malam semakin larut. Sunyi senyap semakin terasa, menyisakan alunan desiran angin malam yang dingin menyesap ke kulit. Sasuke yang tengah tertidur, mengerjap pelan ketika dirasanya angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan sehelai benang yang terjuntai keluar dari seprainya. Ia terbangun dan mengamati pergerakan benang tersebut yang melayang-layang diatas tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

Dalam sejenak pemandangan tadi mengalihkan fikirannya, melupakan hal-hal yang banyak terjadi di siang hari di hari itu. Dan ketika ia tersadar ia kembali teringat akan segala hal yang tengah difikirkannya. Sungguh, ia begitu menyesali keputusannya untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Jika sudah terbangun, ia tahu akan sulit untuk kembali tertidur. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar bangun. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Dilihatnya figura kecil bergambar dirinya beserta kaka dan kedua orang tuanya di atas meja, ia menatapnya sebentar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya mengarah ke perapian.

Rindu adalah kata yang tak lazim karena tak banyak ia gunakan sepanjang hidupnya. Namun begitu, ia tak bisa menyangkal kerinduannya pada keluarganya kali ini.

Itachi kakaknya memang sudah lama meninggalkan Jepang untuk studinya, sedang orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha sudah terbiasa hidup nomaden. Sasuke yang banyak di tinggalkan sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Ia tak keberatan karena ia mengerti apa yang dikerjakan keluarganya adalah suatu keharusan.

Namun begitu, rasa kesepian itu kini menjadi-jadi.

Dalam suatu titik waktu hidupnya, ia memang pernah terbiasa dan menerima kesendiriannya, namun hal itu berubah ketika ia bertemu Sakura. Ia kembali tahu baiknya rasa ditemani dan menemani, menyayangi dan disayangi. Gadis itu menghilangkan kekosongan, mengisinya dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang.

Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke berfikir...ia sudah cukup mengalah pada jalan hidup yang ayah, ibu dan kaka nya pilih yang harus banyak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Namun sekarang ia keberatan dan sangat menolak jika harus kembali ditinggalkan. Setidaknya, tidak oleh Sakura. Ia tak mau.

Namun hidup terkadang tak adil.

Kenyataan tak memihak dirinya.

Dari sekian ratus juta wanita yang ada, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada gadis yang pernah dan mungkin masih terlibat cinta dengan teman baiknnya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti.

Keadaan ini sedikitnya membuat ia depresi. Antara ego ingin memiliki kekasih sahabat sendiri dan perasaan sahabat itu sendiri.

'Kenapa harus Sakura?'

.

.

Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya ketika seorang maid tanpa sengaja masuk ke ruang kerja Fugaku dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tertidur di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan.

Dengan lesu ia kembali ke kamarnya. Dan ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, persisnya ketika ia melirik jam yang menempel pada dindingnya, baru ia menyadari jika sekolah telah dimulai tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu. Ia terlambat.

Kemudian dilihatnya ponselnya yang tergeletak dikasurnya, meninggalkan 6 pesan tak terbaca. Sakura adalah salah satu diantara pengirimnya.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia membaca pesannya.

**From : Sakura (mobile)**

**Hey kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak sekolah? Setidaknya beri kabar, kami mengkhawatirkanmu.**

**.**

Sasuke bergeming seperkian detik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Pesan itu sempat membuat hatinya digelayuti perasaan senang, walau tak bertahan lama karena fikiran tentang Gaara yang kini kembali bersekolah dan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura membuat hatinya memanas.

Ia menyentuh tombol _exit_ pada ponselnya kemudian melemparnya kasar kembali ke kasur. Ia membalikan badannya menuju ke kamar mandi, tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

.

.

"Kau, lagi-lagi melamun." Gaara memandangnya heran, gadis itu terkesiap dengan wajah yang merona. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah bersender nyaman pada kursi tribun pinggir lapang di sebelahnya, dengan tangan kanannya yang berusaha membuka kancing atas bajunya, kegerahan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal karena kelelahan setelah bermain basket.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura mencondongkan badannya, membantu kekasihnya yang kesulitan membuka kancing kedua kemejanya yang terlilit benang.

"Terimakasih." Gaara bergumam setelahnya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau haus?" tanyanya Sakura seraya memberikan satu botol air mineral ke arahnya. Gaara langsung mengambilnya, meneguknya setengah habis dan menumpahkan sisanya ke atas kepalanya.

Lelaki itu terlihat _sexy_, dengan rambut merahnya yang terlihat berkilap dihempas air beserta sinar matahari secara bersamaan. Kulit putih mulusnya yang berkeringat membuatnya terlihat begitu maskulin.

Asik memperhatikan, Sakura tak menyadari ketika dengan sengaja Gaara menghempaskan rambut kepalanya, memercikan sedikit airnya padanya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, dan Gaara menertawainya.

"Hih, menyebalkan." Sakura menegerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar kau tak banyak melamun." Gaara beralasan.

"Aku tak melamun, wuu."

"Barusan kau melamun."

"Tidak."

"Tidak salah lagi.'

"Tidak salah lagi jika aku tak salah."

"Keras kepala." Gaara mengejek.

Sakura menoleh kearahnya, melotot. Giginya bergemelutuk, dengan hidungnya yang kembang kempis. Sakura berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat emosi.

"Ya ampun jelek sekali." pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, dan menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sial," ucapnya seraya tertawa. Sakura kemudian melempar handuk kecil ke arah pemuda itu keras yang langsung ditangkapnya.

"Kukira kau sudah tak bisa tertawa." pemuda itu kemudian menggosokan handuk tersebut ke atas kepalanya yang basah. "sejak kedatanganku kau terlihat tegang dan kaku, hampir saja aku lupa jika dulu kau pernah enerjik."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya tinggi, dengan tatapan bertanya."Mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa, maksudku kedatanganmu terlalu tiba-tiba." Sakura menjawab dengan nada bingung.

"Kau tak senang aku pulang?"

"Jangan bercanda. Tentu saja aku senang." keningnya berkerut, "Hanya saja keadaan sudah banyak berubah, banyak hal terjadi maka akan butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula."

"Mau berbagi cerita?" tanya Gaara, Sakura mendesah pelan dengan pundaknya yang kembali terangkat.

"Entahlah."

"Kau tahu, akan lebih baik jika aku mendengar hal-hal yang tadi yang kau sebutkan, langsung darimu ketimbang nanti jika aku mendengarnya dari orang lain."

"Kau berkata-kata seakan-akan aku menyimpan banyak hal yang disembunyikan dari mu." Sakura berkomentar. Ia menopang kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan," Gaara menatapnya sulit, "kau tahu, aku ingin tak peduli tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa dan terus mendengarkan rumor yang banyak orang buat tentang dirimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu jelas kemana arah pembicaraanku."

"Gaara?" teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan memotong percakapan yang tengah mereka buat. Tak sempat Gaara menoleh, karena ketika ia berbalik ia langsung disambut oleh sebuah pelukan erat.

Gaara melepas pelukan gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang tinggi dan badannya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Matsuri?" Gaara berseru tak percaya, dilihatnya gadis cantik itu tengah merona kearahnya. Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak-acak atas rambut gadis yang Sakura tahu merupakan juniornya itu, tepatnya dua tahun di bawahnya. Sakura mengernyit curiga ke arah Gaara, ia mendelik kesal dengan sambutan Gaara pada gadis cantik itu yang terlalu mesra.

"Dia sepupu jauhku," Gaara menjelaskan, Sakura yang masam kembali memasang wajah datar ke arahnya "ini tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini, walau begitu aku akan sangat heran jika kau tak mengenalnya karena menurut pengakuannya dia sangat populer."

"Hahaha, tentu saja." ujar Matsuri bangga, seraya tersenyum masam ke arah Sakura.

"Hehe, ya aku tahu dia." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Oh, tentu saja Sakura tahu betul Matsuri. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu? teman-teman lelakinya memang kini tengah banyak mengincar gadis cantik ini. Tentu ia tahu, terlebih lagi karena gadis ini tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan surat cinta di loker Sasuke setiap minggu.

Telah menjadi rahasia publik memang tentang gadis yang menurut banyak orang tercantik seangkatan ini menyimpan rasa suka pada Sasuke. Maka tak heran, jika Sakura yang merupakan orang terdekat Sasuke pun tak disukai Matsuri.

"Sasuke-senpai mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba pada Sakura, yang menggeleng pelan.

"Terlambat bangun, ia tak sekolah." jawab Gaara. Sakura menoleh sangsi ke arahnya, ia fikir Gaara tengah berbohong namun ia tahu itu benar ketika Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya, "tadi dia memberitahuku lewat pesan."

Sakura terdiam, dalam hati entah kesal, dan tak enak hati. Seharian ia memikirkan keadaan Sasuke. Ia mengkhawatirkannya. Pesannya pun tak Sasuke balas, difikir sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke tapi nyatanya ia memberi tahu teman-temannya tentang ia yang bangun terlambat sedang pesannya sendiri tak dibalas. Ia semakin yakin jika Sasuke memang marah padanya dan giliran menghindarinya.

"Oh tak sekolah, pantas saja...biasanya Sakura kan selalu bersama Sasuke-senpai. Hari ini tidak." Entah gadis itu lupa menambahkan suffix dibelakang nama Sakura atau bagaimana, Sakura tak mengerti yang jelas ia tambah tak suka, dan...

'Apa tadi katanya?' Sakura membatin was-was.

"Oh, dulu begitu ya?" tanya Gaara sengaja dengan raut muka dibuat terkejut, namun begitu pandangannya masih pada Sakura. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba lantai dirasa menjadi objek yang sangat menarik baginya untuk di tatap.

"Iya, dulu dimana ada Sakura disitulah Sasuke-senpai." jawab Matsuri lagi polos tapi dengan nada keberatan. Ia menggibaskan rambutnya ke arah belakang ketika angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang berkilau.

Gaara menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi.

"Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak akan seperti itu." jawab pemuda tampan bertato ai itu. Gaara melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Sakura kemudian berkata, "Gadis ini adalah pacarku, akan kujamin bahwa dia hanya akan bersamaku."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdenyut, dan tak lama seperti ingin berhenti.

Matsuri tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara seraya berkata dengan semangat, "Itu bagus!"

Lalu gadis itu tertawa.

Gaara mengangguk, yang dibalas pelukan manja sepupunya lagi. Sakura yang terpaku dan hanya bisa mendesah pelan, akhirnya merasa lega setelah kedua teman Matsuri datang menjemputnya pergi dari hadapannya.

Untunglah Gaara tidak terlalu memperhatikan sikap Sakura dan Matsuri yang sedikit saling tak suka.

Setelah beberapa lama, pemuda bermata jadenya itu membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura. Ia menaruh handuk kecilnya di atas kepalanya setelah itu menganggkat dagu Sakura untuk membuatnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu? semua orang yang kutemui secara tanpa diminta mengadu tentang kedekatan dirimu dengan Sasuke." ujarnya sama datar.

Sakura bergeming dengan perasaan tak menentu. Jade Gaara mentapnya dengan kesan menuntut. Sakura yang terlalu banyak diam tahu, dari awal pembicaraannya dengan Gaara, Sakura tahu...mau tak mau, lambat atau laun, topik ini akan keluar.

"Kau mungkin berfikir aku akan terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak. Kau harus tahu, apa yang selama ini Sasuke lakukan untukmu, menjagamu, semata-mata karena aku yang memintanya. Itu sebabnya aku tak cemburu jika kedekatanmu dengannya adalah benar." ujarnya lagi. Sakura menatapnya sedikit terkejut walau belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Dan kau tau? Aku benar-benar berharap akan mengetahuinya darimu tapi nyatanya tidak, oleh karena itu...kau harus membayar mahal karena lagi-lagi membuatku kecewa." jadenya melemah, tak seperti biasanya.

"Tentang Sasuke, tak ada yang ku khawatirkan tapi tentang dirimu terhadap Sasuke, aku tak pernah tahu." kali ini sorot mata Gaara tak terbaca, begitu sulit.

"Sekarang kau boleh memilih untuk memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu atau...membiarkanku membuat kesimpulan sendiri dari hasil mendengarkan asumsi orang." Gaara mengakhiri.

"Kau mencurigaiku." Tuduh Sakura, walau takut akhirnya ia berhasil memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Tidak." Gaara mendinginkan, "aku hanya—"

"Gaara," Sakura memotongnya dengan memberi penekanan. Ia mengelus wajah tampan kekasihnya pelan seraya berkata, "aku mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu."

.

.

'Yang kukatakan ini memang sudah seharusnya kukatan, bukan begitu Sasuke?' batin Sakura mendesah haru, entah kenapa, 'aku yakin kau pun tak keberatan.'

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**4,099 word(s)** saudara-saudara! setara dua chapter nih. Semoga ga terlalu abal untuk dibaca.

Oke, kayanya lebih mudah bikin fic yang isinya dominan sama lontaran ejekan antar karakter dari pada bikin yang haru-haru jadi...maklum yah kalo feel nya aneh dan ga dapet. Tapi muaaah you guys yang sudah baca/review/concrit/alert/fav, Love you full. ehehe

buat reader yg tak log-in, Massive thanks sudah berkenan review :)

** Nanako, Mia, Sasu lope saku, sasusaku uciha, guest, nila, hanarumi, great guest,QRen.**

Oh ya, Haapy Eid Mubarak dan Happy Independence day!

.

.

Oh iya Sakura sebelumnya dua hari bolos kan karena kakinya sakit ceritanya. Terus Gaara sudah berusaha bilang ko sama teman2nya tentang kepulangannya di chapter 6, ingat pas ditaman belakang sekolah Sai hapenya bergetar? itu dari Gaara makanya Sai langsung nanya Sasuke, 'bagaimana jika gaara kembali?' ehehe maap ya gajelas. Dan emang sih harusnya Gaara ngedatengin temen2 lelakinya juga, hehe gomen ga kepikiran :D maap yah. thanks concritnya great gueast :)

.

Saya sudah selesai update, giliran kamu untuk review #tetep

**REVIEW YAA ^^ harus! :D  
><strong>


End file.
